Ojos de Bookman
by Vanehei
Summary: Lenalee descubre un libro que parece revelar algunos secretos del Clan de los Bookman y descubre muchas cosas sobre el pasado de su amigo pelirojo. Capitulo 9 contiene Lemon
1. El libro secreto de Bookman

Capitulo 1

"El libro secreto de Bookman"

Orden y silencio era lo único que se podía apreciar en la cafetería del recientemente inaugurado nuevo cuartel general de la orden obscura. Y es que no solamente influía el hecho de que todo el departamento de ciencias estuviera hecho polvo tras la mudanza, si no también que los pocos exorcistas que no estaban en misiones llevaban un par de semanas con los ánimos por el suelo tras la desaparición de Cross.

Allen Walker por supuesto, fue el mas afectado por este hecho, y mientras estaba en la cafetería acompañado por Lenalee y Miranda, prefería concentrarse en comer, que en la platica.

Lenalee sabia que el chico no quería hablar del tema, y es por eso, y por el consejo que le dio Lavi antes de partir a su misión con Bookman, que decidió no presionar a Allen y simplemente acompañarlo.

Sin embargo, el silencio se rompió cuando bruscamente irrumpió el malhumorado Japonés de cabello negro. Después de dirigirse con Jerry buscando su dotación de Soba se vio en la necesidad de compartir la única mesa disponible con dichos exorcistas.

"Che ¿Hasta cuando terminaran de instalar todas las mesas?" preguntaba al aire Kanda mientras tomaba el único lugar disponible del lugar.

"Kanda, regresaste ¿como te fue?" pregunto ingenuamente Lenalee.

"De nuevo fue falsa alarma, solo perdí mi tiempo" dijo mientras minuciosamente preparaba su primer bocado de Soba.

"Y Kroky ¿esta bien?"

"Esta en su cuarto llorando, ese tipo esta loco, se puso así desde que vio a una chica rubia en el tren"

"Eliade" murmuro Allen entre bocados.

"Che" fue lo único que dijo Kanda mientras veía de reojo al chico de cabello blanco. "Moyashi, ¿y a ti que te pasa?" pregunto fingiendo indiferencia.

"¡Me llamo Allen!, y no me pasa nada BaKanda"

Ambos dirigieron se miradas de odio intensas y largas, mientras Lenalee solo sujetaba su cabeza con la manos suplicandoles que se calmaran.

Justo en ese momento entro Bookman a la biblioteca. Su mirada era seria y lucia cansado. Busco un lugar para sentarse pero al igual que Kanda no tuvo suerte. Miranda le hizo señas con la mano para indicarle que ella había terminado de comer y le cedió su asiento.

Bookman asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa después de pasar con Jerry quien comenzó a preparar Tè y sushi cuando vio al anciano entrar a la cafetería.

Bookman, formal y serio como siempre, se sentó en el lugar cedido por Miranda y le agradecio. Allen y Kanda seguían en su duelo de miradas y parecían no haber notado la llegada del anciano hasta que Lenalee lo menciono.

"¡Bookman, tu también llegaste de tu misión! ¿como te fue? ¿y Lavi?"

"Esta castigado" dijo con voz seria mientras daba un sorbo a su Tè.

"¿y ahora que hizo?" pregunto Lenalee con cierta frustración.

"Una estupidez como siempre. Aprendiz idiota" dijo el anciano.

En ese momento Allen retiro su mirada del rostro de Kanda y la dirigió a Bookman.

"¿estará castigado mucho tiempo?"

"Si... tiene unos deberes que hacer. Ademas por estúpido pesco un resfriado"

Allen y Lenalee pusieron una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, fue tan evidente que Kanda no pudo evitar refunfuñar uno de sus populares "Che" al verlos.

"¿y podemos ir a verlo?"

"Esta dormido, le di un medicamento, supongo que no despertara hasta mañana"

Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, Allen y Lenalee podían hablar entre ellos tan solo con mirarse, y eso fue lo que hicieron, casi al unísono dijeron un energético "Gracias por la comida" y se levantaron para abandonar la cafetería.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa ahora semi-vacia, Kanda le decía a Bookman " Fueron a verlo" y Bookman respondía " lo se".

Allen y Lenalee trataron de caminar lo mas discretamente posible para disimular su destino. En camino se toparon con Reever quien recien habia despertado y se dirigía nuevamente a trabajar en el arca. Se tomaron también con Komui quien por supuesto saludo efusivamente a su hermana pequeña, y finalmente con Chaojii quien conversaba alegremente con sus amigos ahora convertidos en buscadores de la orden.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Lavi. Mientras se encontraban en el antiguó cuartel general la habitación de Bookman y Lavi asimilaba un bunker lleno de periódicos y libros en el cual únicamente sobresalía la estructura de una litera en la que dormían.

Sin embargo, por haberse mudado tan recientemente, esta nueva habitación no estaba tan inundada de papel, y al ser mas grande, podían tener dos camas individuales en lugar de la litera.

La primera en entrar fue Lenalee, quien prácticamente corrió a lado de la cama de Lavi seguida por Allen.

En cuando vio al pelirrojo durmiendo en posición semi-fetal se preocupo.

"A esto llama Bookman un simple resfriado" dijo afligida mientras tocaba la frente del chico. "Esta ardiendo"

"Pero estoy seguro de que Bookman hubiera hecho algo si fuera mas que un simple resfriado, y no lo hubiera dejado solo en primer lugar" dijo Allen observando al chico.

"No le puso compresa de agua fría..."

"Parecía muy molesto con el ¿no crees?

"¿Que habrá pasado?

"No lo se, pero no podemos dejarlo así, voy por hielo, debemos bajar la fiebre" dijo Lenalee después de retirar su mano de la sudorosa frente de Lavi.

"Yo voy, tu quedate con el"

"Esta bien" asintió Lenalee sentandose nuevamente "Allen, por favor no tardes"

"No lo haré" dijo Allen sonriendo a la chica de eterna mirada dulce.

Al salir Allen, Lenalee comenzó a observar con mas detalle a Lavi. Su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que siempre tenia, sus labios estaban pálidos al igual que su rostro, y una enorme ojera se vislumbraba bajo su ojo descubierto. Su cabello, totalmente empapado de sudor descansaba desordenadamente sobre su frente. Nunca lo había visto así y comenzó a sentir un gran hueco formandose en su estomago mientras recordó que una escena similar había ocurrido tiempo atrás, cuando ella era la enferma y el era el que trataba de reconfortarla tomandola de la mano.

Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sujetadas y sus dedos entrelazados " ¿cuando lo sujete?" se preguntaba a ella misma mientras notaba un repentino calor en su propio rostro.

"Bookman... mis ojos... yo no... sacalos" se escucho en la débil voz de Lavi. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la fiebre.

Lenalee apretó la mano del chico al escuchar esto, pero el no dejaba de hablar.

"Detenlo Bookman... no veo... me duele"

"Lavi, no pasa nada, todo esta bien" dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar al febril joven.

"Por favor Bookman" suplico antes soltar la mano de la chica bruscamente y por accidente tirar al suelo un libro que se encontraba a su lado.

"Lavi, tranquilo... " dijo la chica tratando de sujetarlo. Fue entonces cuando vio una lagrima recorriendo la mejilla del chico que se encontraba nuevamente en aparente calma.

"Oh Lavi" sollozo la chica mirando al suelo. Segundos después se encontró a ella misma contemplando el libro que accidentalmente había caído al suelo segundos antes. Comenzó a leer sin levantarlo.

_"El primero tenia el don divino de recordar todo, su cerebro era diferente, procesaba todo de manera diferente, y observaba todo de forma diferente. Era un don otorgado para que grabara la historia, y el lo sabia. Su don le dio el deber de convertirse en un hombre libro, una compilación infinita de conocimiento y el fundador de un clan que soportaría esa carga por la eternidad"_

Curiosa tras leer ese párrafo Lenalee levanto el libro del suelo. Sin duda era un escrito antiguo realizado a mano con una hermosa caligrafía. La pasta se encontraba desgastada pero aun en buen estado, y la portada no lucia ningún titulo o descripción.

La chica escucho pasos acercarse , y sin saber por que, siguió lo que su instinto le dicto. Guardo el Libro entre sus ropas (era pequeño y delgado) y observo la puerta esperando la llegada del dueño de los pasos.

Lo que nunca espero fue ver a Allen acompañado de Bookman, quien con rostro serio se acerco a ella y dijo tranquilamente.

"No había necesidad de que se preocuparan por este tonto, estará bien, yo iba a traer el hielo al terminar de cenar, será mejor que salgan de aquí o se contagiaran"

"Pero la fiebre"

"Yo me encargo señorita Lena, por favor"

Lenalee se levanto de su lugar a lado de Lavi y le dirigió una mirada triste antes de salir de la habitación acompañada por Allen.

"Es solo un resfriado, para mañana estará mejor, aunque castigado, aun asi pueden visitarlo" fue lo último que se escucho antes de que una enorme puerta de madera separara a Allen y Lenalee de su amigo enfermo.

Ambos por supuesto, tenían cara larga y triste. Caminaron sin rumbo un rato sin decir palabra, hasta que Allen comento " Trate de ser discreto, pero Bookman me atrapo cuando le pedí el hielo a Jerry"

"Nunca había visto a Lavi de esa forma" dijo Lenalee triste. "Y a ti tampoco."

"¿a mi? yo estoy bien, y el, estaba dormido por la medicina que le dio Bookman, mañana estará haciendo bromas bobas como siempre, no te preocupes"

"Esta bien si no quieres compartir lo que pasa conmigo por ahora, solo recuerda que"

"Yo lo se, pero tranquila, no pasa nada"

Sin poder contener las lagrimas un minuto mas, la chica de cabello a la barbilla comenzó a llorar.

"Siempre termino llorando"

"Es por nuestra culpa" dijo Allen con aquella sonrisa que Lenalee calificaba de cruel " pero por favor, detente, si Komui te ve, me matara"

"Tienes razón" respondió la chica entre risas mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su vestido.

"Oi, Moyashi" se escucho la voz de Kanda del otro lado del pasillo.

"¿que quieres Bakanda?" contesto enfadado Allen.

"Komui te necesita en su oficina" dijo el Japonés sin detener su paso.

"Gracias! que amable eres al andar de recadero"

"che" dijo Kanda sin siquiera voltear a ver a Allen.

"No tardo" dijo Allen sin estar seguro de que lo que decía era verdad. Al fin y al cabo con todo lo que había pasado ya no sabia si era considerado amigo o enemigo por algunas personas de la Orden.

Lenalee vio marcharse al chico de pelo blanco y sintió nuevamente como si se abriese un hueco en su estomago. Instintivamente llevo su mano a ese sitio y sintió la pasta dura del libro que hace algunos minutos había "hurtado". Recordó aquel párrafo que tanto le intrigo y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación para leerlo.

Al estar encerrada por fin sintió confianza y saco aquel pequeño libro. La luz entraba aun por la ventana y parecían faltar horas antes del anochecer. La chica decidió comenzar a leer desde donde se quedo.

_"Aquel hombre comenzó a enseñar a otros hombres su profesión. Viajo por el mundo y aprendió diferentes artes, costumbres, ciencias y filosofías. Comenzó a tener seguidores que lo describían como un sabio de enorme poder. Sin embargo pasaba mucho tiempo enfermo debido a su don. En varias ocasiones perdió el conocimiento frente a multitudes, y en otras simplemente no podía abandonar la cama por el dolor que lo asediaba. Sin embargo su viaje nunca termino, y la cantidad de seguidores nunca disminuyo."_

_"Después de un tiempo, acostumbrado a sus dolencias, decidió tener familia para transmitir su don a un sucesor. Fueron muchos sus intentos, con muchas mujeres diferentes, pero los principios de Eugenecia que había aprendido parecían no funcionar, todos los niños nacieron con ojos y cerebros normales, no había nadie que pudiera ser su sucesor."_

_"Resignado a que todo el conocimiento que había recolectado se perdería, aquel hombre continuo viajando por el mundo.Poco a poco sus dolencias fueron disminuyendo y el se sintió en libertad de disfrutar aprendiendo mas y mas, hasta que un día se encontró con un muchacho de alrededor de 17 años de edad. El chico era conocido en su pueblo por ser muy inteligente y por su buena memoria. Atraído por el rumor, aquel hombre hizo todo lo posible por conocerlo. _

_Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al percibir que aquel chico, tenia un ojo como los de el._

_Aquel hombre y aquel chico comenzaron a viajar juntos, el joven aprendía del mayor todo lo posible, juntos decidieron que su deber en la vida seria el de grabar la historia perdida de la humanidad, ver todo de forma objetiva y ser como un libro. El hombre mayor y el joven comenzaron a llamarse a si mismos Bookmen, olvidaron sus nombres reales y viajaron por el mundo como fantasmas o sombras."_

_"Un día el hombre mayor perdió la vista, pero en sus últimos segundos de luz vio una revelación, esos ojos regresarían a la tierra para seguir con esa misión divina, y hasta entonces cada generación presentaría a un poseedor de una pequeña porción de ese don. Y fue en ese momento que el hombre mayor se dio cuenta de que su misión debía pasar de generación en generación, primeramente para encontrar a aquel con el don e inculcarle la profesión oculta de los Bookmen._

_Cuando ese hombre murió, su sucesor comenzó a viajar por el mundo para agrandar cada vez mas y mas conocimientos. De los documentos que dejo su antecesor se hizo una pequeña biblioteca oculta, a la cual el mismo agrego varios volúmenes mas. Cada generación, tal como el primer bookman vio en su visión, tenia a una persona con el don, sin embargo cada vez el don era menor, y tanto la memoria fotográfica como la vista especial eran cada vez mas débiles, es por eso que se comenzaron a usar elementos externos para ayudar a dicha memoria y dicha vista." _

_"Pintura obscura alrededor de los ojos para permitir observar en lugares muy luminosos, elementos medicinales para agudizar la memoria. Estrictos itinerarios para escribir lo que atestiguaban, exhaustivos ejercicios mentales y horas de estudio sin fin para conservar los conocimientos de antiguas generaciones, y estrictas reglas para mantener en secreto la existencia de nuestro clan._

_Mi nombre no importa, lo importante es que soy el Bookman número 25, y he realizado una investigación especial sobre los ojos del Bookman original y sus diferentes habilidades..."_

Lenalee dejo de leer en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo uno de los escritos secretos del clan de los bookman. "Si alguien se entera estaré en muy serios problemas" pensó.

"Los ojos del bookman" pensó intrigada. Cerro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

Pensativa por un momento dudo el tener la fuerza necesaria para matar su curiosidad y no seguir leyendo. Pero su duda se disipo cuando no pudo contenerse mas y abrió nuevamente el libro en una de sus hojas finales.

_"El niño tiene los ojos de bookman. Apenas con 5 años habla, escribe y lee en 8 diferentes idiomas, conoce la geografía exacta del mundo y reconoce a cada una de las 5,000 ovejas que posee su padre. Ademas sufre de ataques que lo dejan inconsciente por días y sus padres creen que esta muriendo"_

Leyó la chica sintiendo adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que lo que sostenía en sus manos era algo parecido a un diario en el cual cada uno de los bookman a partir del 25 habían escrito vivencias y experiencias sobre como habían encontrado y entrenado a sus sucesores.

Hojeo varias veces el contenido para verificar sus sospechas, pero su susto creció cuando se dio cuenta de que lo último que había leido habia sido escrito por el bookman actual, era la ultima entrada del libro y claramente hablaba sobre como bookman había encontrado a Lavi.


	2. La luz de los recuerdos

**Nota de autor: ** Mi desesperación por subir esta historia me obligo a subir el capitulo uno sin ninguna nota... mil disculpas.

Bueno, este fic sucede en el tiempo actual que se esta viviendo en el manga, por lo trato puede contener algunos spoilers o pistas de hechos actuales. La razón por la que decidí escribir este fic es básicamente por que tenia esta idea girando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que el ojo cubierto de Lavi me intriga de sobre manera.

La parte de la historia que narra la forma en la que bookman encontro a Lavi esta un poco inspirada en un fic que leí en una comunidad de LJ titulado "Brat" o "The bookman cometh" fue escrito por transpera y es en verdad buenisimo.

Ademas del pretexto de sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, tengo el enorme pretexto de el cumpleaños de Lavi (10 de agosto) así es que a forma de pequeño homenaje para mi personaje favorito de gray man comencé a escribir esto, que espero que les guste.

Agradezco mucho los reviews de Shiji y Sachiko! Ojalá que este segundo capitulo les guste. Acepto sugerencias.

Ahora, sin mas ni mas...

Capitulo 2

La luz de los recuerdos

La chica cerro el libro bruscamente y alejo su mirada de el, el último párrafo que había leído no hablaba de nadie mas que de Lavi.

_"El niño tiene los ojos de bookman. Apenas con 5 años habla, escribe y lee en 8 diferentes idiomas, conoce la geografía exacta del mundo y reconoce a cada una de las 5,000 ovejas que posee su padre. Ademas sufre de ataques que lo dejan inconsciente por días y sus padres creen que esta muriendo"_

"Que terrible" pensó mientras cubría su boca con la mano, como tratando de evitar emitir un alarido de terror. " Lavi..." murmuro.

Sin darse cuenta la luz en su habitación era ahora muy tenue, la noche estaba haciendo su presencia, y la fuerte luz de la luna era lo único que hasta el momento había engañado a sus ojos haciendo a la chica continuar leyendo sin notar su presencia.

Una vez que su corazón se encontró latiendo a su ritmo normal, Lenalee se armo de valor y dirigió de nuevo su vista al libro para continuar leyendo, sin embargo, ahora que se había distraído descubrió que le costaría mucho trabajo leer con esa luz. Se levanto y busco una vela en el cajón del enorme mueble de madera de su habitación.

Una vez encendida la vela, comenzó a emitir una cálida luz que permitió a sus ojos seguir leyendo la delicada caligrafía del Bookman sin lastimarse en el intento.

"_He reportado a otros miembros del clan sobre mi descubrimiento del portador de los ojos. Todos se mostraron un poco exepticos al principio, pero solo nosotros sabemos que quien pertenece al clan nunca podría mentir._

_He estado buscando por un sucesor desde hace 10 años, a estas alturas todo el clan estaba preocupado pensando que seria nuestro final, pero nunca me imagine que mi sucesor poseería los ojos de Bookman. _

_El niño es muy pequeño, de hecho pareciera mas pequeño de la edad que tiene, supongo que su cuerpo ha hecho un esfuerzo extra para mantener su don y a dejado de lado otras funciones como crecer. Su familia es pequeña, su Padre es el líder de un pequeño pueblo al sur de Alemania, el pueblo es tan pequeño que incluso carece de nombre, sin embargo todos parecieran tener una vida feliz, y la única preocupación es la salud del pequeño._

_La madre me cuenta que han mandado traer a muchos médicos y nadie sabe que es lo que pasa con el niño. Hacerme pasar por doctor fue , sin duda alguna, mi mejor oportunidad para acercarme al chico._

_Llegue a este recóndito lugar atraído por lo que contó un hombre en una taberna sobre un niño genio. La primera vez que me encontré con el portador el se encontraba en cama muy debilitado. Al acercarme a ver sus ojos note un extraño brillo, fue entonces cuando lo supe. _

_Sin embargo fue hasta después de leer las paginas 35 y 40 , en las que el bookman 25 describe físicamente los ojos de bookman y algunas de sus habilidades y funcionamiento, que no quedo ninguna duda en mi sobre sus ojos._

_El don pareciera activarse cada vez que el portador observa algo nuevo, una persona, un libro, un objeto. La forma en la que se activa es emitiendo una luz muy tenue que no mucha gente podría distinguir. Al parecer fue hasta después de muchos años que el Bookman original aprendió a controlar el don y activarlo solamente cuando lo necesitaba._

_Otra forma en la que se activa es cuando el usuario trata de recordar algo en especifico, sin embargo en ese momento el brillo es mas evidente. Entre mas detallado es el recuerdo, mas brillante es la luz._

_El niño, quien al verme activo su poder de forma automática, por ser la primera vez que me veía, muestra una inteligencia asombrosa para un niño de su edad. Ademas la curiosidad que lo acompaña es voraz, pese a el estado físico en el que se encuentra no para de hacer preguntas. _

_Pese a que las señales del poder suelen ser sutiles, me sorprende que nadie haya notado el brillo que emiten sus ojos algunas veces, ya que sus ojos no son discretos ni en color ni en tamaño. Asumo que la gente pensaba que sus ojos brillaban por alegría infantil._

_Se, después de leer los escritos del Bookman 25, que el bookman original saco uno de sus ojos cuando cumplió 30 años, ya que se sentía incapaz de contener el don. Esa fue la solución para muchas de sus dolencias y fue hasta entonces que comenzó a viajar si tanto pesar . _

_Basandome en esa información he decidido "curar" al niño, sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de que su vida es relativamente feliz y será muy difícil convencerlo de ir conmigo. Aun más difícil, será convencer a sus padres para que lo dejen marcharse conmigo para no regresar nunca y tomar este legado._

_Trate de hablar lo mas claro posible, "si no dejan que el niño se vaya conmigo, morirá". Por supuesto los padres me vieron con desconfianza y me echaron del lugar diciendo que solo era un charlatán mas. Tenia que pensar en otra forma para llevar al niño conmigo."_

Lenalee detuvo su lectura en seco nuevamente cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento apago la vela que le hacia compañía. "Son terribles lo ojos de bookman" pensó.

Se levanto y se acerco a tientas al enorme mueble que contenía fósforos, pero no los pudo encontrar. Guardo el libro bajo su almohada y salió de la habitación. El pasillo de la orden siempre estaba iluminado ya que muchas personas trabajaban de noche. Principalmente el departamento de ciencias.

Pensó en ir a la cafetería para buscar fósforos, pero al girar un poco su cabeza al otro lado del pasillo vio a bookman con una charola de comida dirigiendose a su habitación.

Al parecer el también la vio a ella, e hizo lo posible por acelerar el paso, pero la chica corrió y lo intercepto antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta.

"Esta despierto, aun tiene fiebre, pero ha bajado. El idiota tenia hambre" dijo el anciano antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar algo.

"¿le importa si paso con usted?" inquirió la chica tratando de evitar mirar al bookman a los ojos. Por algún motivo se sentía molesta con el.

"De hecho¿ le importaría darle esto? Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca, tengo algo que investigar antes de que nos marchemos a la próxima misión."

"Si claro, yo se lo doy" respondió Lenalee tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. "Se irán nuevamente" pensó preocupada.

"Muy bien, no tardo. Muchas gracias Señorita Lena"

"No hay de que bookman" respondió Lenalee ahora con la charola en las manos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Lavi desesperando revolviendo papeles. Al parecer el se sorprendió tanto como ella cuando la vio entrar y se detuvo tratando de disimular sus aciones.

"¡¡Lenalee!!" dijo efusivamente.

"Lavi ¿que haces levantado?"

"Nada, nada, estaba... estirando las piernas" respondió el chico con su típica sonrisa contagiosa y entusiasta.

"Debes descansar, tienes fiebre"

"Si, lo se, mira, ya me estoy recostando" dijo aun con la sonrisa mientras regresaba a la cama" "Oh, ¿bookman te hizo traerme la cena?, anciano orgulloso" afirmo Lavi en tono indignado.

Lenalee lo observaba y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había leído minutos atrás. "Los ojos de bookman" pensó.

"Lenalee, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Lavi sonriendo al notar pensativa a la chica.

"Eres igual de cruel que Allen... no, tu lo eres aun mas..." afirmo Lenalee tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

Al ver eso Lavi se puso nervioso y solo atino a preguntar "¿que hice'"

La chica entonces volvió en si y decidió no agobiar al chico mientras siguiera enfermo, y es por eso que decidió evitar el tema. "Estas enfermo y te preocupas por mi.. yo estoy bien, tu concentrate en recuperarte" "Debes cenar y dormir" le dijo mientras apoyaba la charola en sus piernas y le acercaba un plato con sopa.

Lavi se sintió avergonzado ante la dulzura de Lenalee, quien al ver su rostro enrojecer lo toco en la frente para verificar su temperatura.

"Aun tienes fiebre" dijo la chica mientras Lavi se sonrojaba aun mas.

"No es nada, es un simple resfriado" respondió juguetón Lavi tratando de disimular su bochorno.

"Hace unas horas estabas realmente mal, me preocupe"

"Perdoname Lenalee, no era mi intención"

"¡no te disculpes! solo... me alegro de que te sientas mejor"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Lavi casi tímidamente.

En ese momento Lenalee no pudo evitar fijar su atención en el ojo descubierto del chico y recordó una parte de lo que decía el libro "_Pese a que las señales del poder suelen ser sutiles, me sorprende que nadie haya notado el brillo que emiten sus ojos algunas veces, ya que sus ojos no son discretos ni en color ni en tamaño. Asumo que la gente pensaba que sus ojos brillaban por alegría infantil."_

Era verdad, ella nunca noto raro en el ojo de Lavi, pese a ser de un color tan llamativo y tan expresivo nunca pudo percibir aquel brillo descrito. Después pensó, tal vez ya ha visto tantas cosas en sus viajes, que rara vez ve algo nuevo para el.

Ambos que quedaron en silencio absortos en sus propios pensamientos, y Lavi trataba de comer un poco, aunque al parecer solo necesitaba un poco de comida para sentirse satisfecho. En su lugar tomo bastante agua. Lenalee solo permanecio a su lado. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

La luz de las velas encendidas le permitió ver claramente, mientras Lavi tenia la mirada perdida, un pequeño brillo en su ojo. El chico quien parecía mirar sin rumbo estaba concentrado buscando algo en sus recuerdos, la intensidad de aquella luz y lo que había leído hizo que Lenalee estuviera completamente convencida de ello.

"¿Te preocupa algo?" dijo Lenalee asustada por la sutileza de aquel brillo.

"No, es solo que perdí algo y estoy tratando de recordar la última vez que lo vi" respondió Lavi en tono serio para después sonreír.

"¿Era algo importante?" inquirió la chica.

"Solo un libro... pero Jiji me matara y se enfadara aun màs si descubre que lo perdí" respondió Lavi muy preocupado.

" Lavi..yo.."

"Regrese" se escucho en voz de Bookman mientras la puerta de la habitación se abria. "Espero que este idiota no le haya dado muchas molestias señorita Lena" dijo sin voltear a ver a su aprendiz.

"Ninguna Bookman, yo disfruto pasar tiempo con Lavi" dijo la chica tratando de ocultar la agitación que le había provocado la repentina intromisión del anciano justo cuando estaba a punto de confesar a Lavi que ella tenia el libro.

Entonces Bookman se acerco al chico, lo miro y simplemente dijo "Vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes que terminar lo que te asigne, sin pretextos"

Para sorpresa de Lenalee, Lavi ni siquiera replico a lo que dijo su maestro. Sin duda alguna el ambiente entre esos dos era pesado, tanto que incluso Lenalee se sintió incomoda. Al ver el rostro cansado de Lavi, la chica se levanto y se despidió de ambos, no sin antes dirigir un sincero "Que descanses y te recuperes Lavi, buenas noches. Buenas noches Bookman" antes de llegar a la puerta desde donde solo alcanzo a escuchar un débil "gracias por todo Lenalee, buenas noches" de la voz de Lavi, y un seco "Buenas noches" por parte de Bookman.

Nuevamente sola en el pasillo, Lenalee decidió dirigirse a la cafetería por los cerillos que necesitaba para encender la vela que le ayudaba a leer en la obscuridad de su cuarto. Al llegar a su destino, para su no sorpresa, se encontró con Allen y Krory, quienes concentrados consumían un "pequeño" bocadillo de media noche.

"Lenalee" saludo entusiasmado el chico. "¿También vienes por un bocado de media noche?" pregunto sorprendido.

Krory se limito a levantar los ojos de su comida y sonreír.

"Allen Kun...Krory" solo replico la chica abriendo los ojos al máximo. "Es verdad que sus apetitos no tienen fin" dijo sonriendo.

Allen, sonrojado solo rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y Krory asintió con la cabeza. Después Lenalee se sentó con ellos por un momento.

"¿estas bien Krory? Kanda nos dijo que te habías deprimido por que.." estaba diciendo la chica cuando fue interrumpida por el estrambótico llanto de Allystar.

"¡Ella se parecía tanto a Eliade!!" exclamo entre sollozos.

Allen preocupado solo atino a palmear la espalda de su amigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Lenalee se disculpo por hacerlo recordar sus tristezas.

Después de un rato Lenalee camino a la cocina buscando los fósforos. Allen curioso pregunto la razón de su búsqueda.

"Estoy leyendo un libro" respondió sin mentir

"oh, por eso estas despierta a estas horas ¿de que es el libro?" pregunto Allen nuevamente.

"Es una historia" dijo Lenalee tratando de terminar con esa platica.

"Debe ser muy interesante para tenerte de pie y buscando fósforos" dijo Allen. "Cuando termines de leerlo me lo prestas"

"Si claro" dijo Lenalee mintiendo al tiempo que pesaba "si supieras en que problema me estoy metiendo..."

"¿Te lo presto Lavi?" pregunto nuevamente Allen conociendo el habito que Lavi y Lenalee tenían con respecto a los libros desde hace mucho tiempo. Lavi siempre solia prestarle sus libros favoritos a Lenalee.

"eh, pues... si" dijo un poco mas nerviosa Lenalee.

"Espero que mañana amanezca mejor... me pregunto si su fiebre habrá bajado" intervino Krory.

"Si, ya esta un poco mejor, pase por su habitación antes de venir..."

" Me alegro" dijo Krory suspirando de alivio.

Un momento de silencio intervino entre los jóvenes exorcistas, pero fue hasta unos segundos después que Lenalee se dio cuenta de Allen la observaba de forma extraña. Su mirada casi le recordaba a la que ponía Lavi antes de decir algo vergonzoso.

"Allen, ¿por que me estas mirando así?" pregunto la chica sonrojada.

Allen estaba pensando en preguntarle que hacia a esa hora en la habitación de Lavi, pero al ser tan prudente prefirió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, Lenalee pareció entender el mensaje.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo, quiero leer un capitulo mas antes de dormir. Nos vemos mañana, que descansen." Dijo la chica antes de salir apresurada de la cafetería. Y es que no solo se sentía culpable por haber hurtado el Libro por el cual Lavi se veía tan preocupado antes, si no que también se sentía de algún modo culpable al saber esas cosas tan secretas de su pasado.

Camino hacia su habitación mientras pensaba como regresar el libro sin que nadie se enterara de que lo tenia, también pensó en hablar sinceramente con Lavi y entregarselo, pero no sabia que consecuencias podría traer consigo esa confesión.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación casi sin darse cuenta, y se metió casi como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien pese a que el pasillo estaba solitario y silencioso como una tumba.

Al interior de su cuarto, encendió la vela y busco el libro que había dejado debajo de su almohada. No había nada. Su corazón se acelero mientras continuo buscando de forma mas desesperada. Simplemente el libro no estaba.

Revolvió las sabanas, almohadas e incluso volteo el colchón buscando por el libro, la desesperación la hizo enfadarse. En un acto reflejo se sentó finalmente en una de las orillas de la cama y trato de tranquilizarse... "Estoy segura de que lo deje debajo de la almohada antes de salir..estoy segura"

Repaso en su mente cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no había error alguno, alguien lo había tomado y ahora tanto ella como Lavi estaban en muy serios problemas.


	3. Sonrieme de nuevo

Nota de autor: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ahí uno de ustedes le atino a quien es el ladrón del libro, ese misterio quedara resuelto en este capitulo. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, ya que cada vez se me ocurren mas cosas, y uno nunca sabe que tantas mas se me ocurrirán... suelo escribir fics largos aun cuando me propongo hacer one shots.

En fin, nuevamente mil gracias por leer, y tratare de seguir actualizando rápido. Por lo pronto... ¡feliz cumple Lavi! (si, según Hoshino Sensei, Mangaka de Gray man, hoy es el cumple de Lavi)

Oh, casi lo olvido, hay una cosa que les quiero consultar, originalmente esto seria un Lavi/Lenalee como amistad y un poco de coqueteo e implicaciones de sentimientos románticos, pero ¿les gustaría que los haga al menos confesarse o los dejo solo como amigos? (me gustaría saber que piensan... aunque al final lo mas seguro es que haré lo que sienta correcto hahahah)

Capitulo 3

Sonrieme de nuevo.

El resto de la noche pareció una eternidad para Lenalee. Como era de esperarse no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que los pensamientos que asecharon su mente durante dicha vigilia eran poco menos que terroríficos.

"Seguro el clan de los bookman me mandara a ejecutar por saber demasiado" pensó. "O tal vez expulsen a Lavi.. o lo encierren para siempre por perder ese documento" imagino. Cada cierto tiempo volvía a revisar la cama con la ilusa esperanza de encontrar el libro como por arte de magia, por supuesto, eso nunca sucedió.

Tan pronto como el primer rayo de sol se asomo por su ventana, la chica se dispuso a investigar quien había robado su preciado bien ajeno, pero lo tenia que hacer de forma sutil para no levantar sospechas. Se preparo y salió a la cafetería para desayunar como todos los días a lado de su hermano.

Komui por supuesto, noto las ojeras y los ojos rojos de su hermana pequeña, y como era de imaginarse hizo un gran escandalo que termino con Lenalee en la enfermería para una revisión general de su salud.

"Hermano, estoy bien, solo me quede despierta hasta tarde" mintió la chica.

"No Lenalee, tienes que ir a que te revisen, aun no sabemos los efectos que la inocencia puede tener en tu cuerpo"

"Hermano, yo me siento bien"

"¿Es que no te importa lo que siento?... Le naaaa leeeee.. si te pasa algo me muero" grito el director mientras abrazaba a su hermana efusivamente en un acto de dramatismo puro.

"Esta bien hermano..." dijo la chica resignada.

"Yo te acompaño a la enfermería" afirmo muy decidido el disparatado director.

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería Komui le explico todo a la jefa de enfermeras y le pidió que revisara exhaustivamente a su hermana. La enfermera asintió y le pidió que dejara todo en sus manos para tranquilizar a Komui, pero principalmente para que las dejara solas y Lenalee dejara de sentirse tan avergonzada.

Una vez que el director se fue y Lenalee entro a la enfermería, ambas chicas suspiraron de alivio.

"¿estas segura de que solo es cansancio por desvelarte?"

" Si enfermera Lisa, es solo que mi hermano es un exagerado"

"lo se, pero ya que estas aquí, dejame hacerte un chequeo general"

"esta bien" dijo sonriendo.

La enfermera comenzó a revisarla sin encontrar nada anormal, hasta que un sonido interrumpió el silencio.

"cof, cof"

Lenalee volteo a ver a la enfermera , y ella interpreto en su mirada una gran curiosidad por dicho sonido.

"Es Lavi, empeoro su resfriado anoche y Bookman lo mando para acá alegando que la tos de su aprendiz no lo dejaba dormir"

"¿Lavi?" dijo Lenalee levantandose de la camilla y dirigiendose al lugar del que venia el sonido para abrir la cortina que mantenía al chico alejado de su vista.

"¡Lavi!" dijo la chica acercandose al pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado.

"Oh, Lenalee" respondió el sin sonreír.

"Creí que habías mejorado"

"Si, estoy mejor, es solo que me dio tos y Panda Jiji no me quería en su cuarto" respondió algo serio.

"¿por que esta tan molesto contigo el Bookman?"

"Por que rompí unas reglas" respondió tajante.

Lenalee encontró extraño el comportamiento de Lavi, ya que ademas de no sonreír en lo absoluto, el tono de su voz era un tanto diferente al normal. No era por la enfermedad, ya que mas allá de débil se le escuchaba un tanto frío. Por un momento recordó el momento en el cual estando dentro del arca Lavi ataco a Allen.

Comprendiendo que Lavi no estaba de humor para hablar de tema, Lenalee decidió hablar de otra cosa.

"¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Aun no"

"¿vamos a la cafetería? pregunto Lenalee volteando a ver a la enfermera buscando aprobación. ¿o prefieres que te traiga algo? pregunto de forma adicional la chica.

"Creo que le haría bien ir a distraerse un rato. Ve con ella Lavi, pero ponte tu abrigo"

"No tengo hambre" respondió Lavi. Pero cambio de opinión rápidamente cuando la enfermera se le acerco amenazante y le pregunto "Vas a rechazar una oferta tan considerada de la señorita Lenalee?"

"Vamos" dijo Lenalee sonriendo tratando de ocultar lo incomoda que se sentía.

Una vez que salieron de la enfermería, Lenalee pudo notar que tan débil estaba Lavi, ya que ademas de verse aun más pálido bajo la luz del pasillo, parecía estar teniendo dificultades para caminar derecho, ademas la tos no paraba.

"Tal vez no fue buena idea, deberíamos regresar para que te recuestes" dijo la chica preocupada.

"No es necesario, ademas hace mucho que no veo a Krory ni a Allen" respondió Lavi sin tratar ni siquiera de esbozar una sonrisa.

"¿que te sucede? pareces molesto"

Fue entonces que Lenalee sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad cuando el chico dirigió una mirada fría hacia ella.

"Pensé que confiabas en mi" fue lo único que respondió.

"¿a que te refieres?"... Lavi... Lavi..." grito la chica tratando de hacer detenerse al chico que comenzó a caminar enfrente de ella ignorandola completamente.

El no recibir respuesta por parte del pelirrojo solo hizo que la chica comenzara a perder su batalla contra las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos de forma escandalosa, sin embargo la escena se vio interrumpida cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería, misma que Lavi atravesó sin detener la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo entro en la cafetería, toda la atención se dirigió hacia el. Lenalee vio todo casi en cámara lenta. Lavi cambio su rostro serio por la sonrisa habitual mientras se dirigía al lugar que le abrieron en su mesa Allen, Miranda, Krory y Kanda (bueno, Kanda estaba ahí por necesidad mas que por gusto).

Lenalee estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando Allen la llamo entusiasmado para que se sentara junto a ellos mientras tomaba una silla de otra mesa.

"Gracias Allen, pero ya desayune"

"No importa, haznos compañía" insistió Allen con su habitual ternura.

"Esta bien" dijo Lenalee aun en shock por lo sucedido mientras miraba discretamente como Lavi se comportaba de forma normal y despreocupada como siempre.

"¿te sientes mejor? te ves muy pálido" dijo Miranda preocupada.

"Si, estoy mejor" respondió Lavi sonriendo. "Solo necesito tomar sol" trato de bromear para después comenzar a toser discretamente.

"Si, se nota..." le dijo Allen en tono sarcástico. "Deberías estar en cama"

"No, la enfermera me dijo que me haría bien distraerme" se defendió Lavi.

"Tu nunca te enfermas...¿que sucedió?" pregunto Krory.

"Nada Kuro-chan, solo me enfríe un poco durante el viaje, eso es todo...¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?" pregunto Lavi sonriendo.

Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido cuando Reever se acerco a la mesa y se dirigió a Lavi para decirle en secreto "necesito que vayas al laboratorio urgentemente".

"Bueno, el trataba de ser discreto... supongo" dijo Lavi mientras todos observaban a Reever salir del lugar.

"¿que te dijo" pregunto curioso Allen.

"Seguro ya repararon mi inocencia y quieren que la pruebe" respondió Lavi.

"Han tardado mucho en repararla... Mugen quedo lista hace semanas" dijo Allen extrañado.

"Si, parece que han tenido problemas estabilizandola... bueno... los veo luego, tengo que ir al laboratorio y después a la biblioteca para hacer ese estúpido deber que me asigno Panda jiji" anuncio Lavi levantandose de su lugar.

"Pero aun no terminas de desayunar". dijo Miranda casi sollozando.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes Miranda. Bueno. Nos vemos" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano para despedirse.

Todos lo miraron preocupados mientras salía de la cafetería.

"¿estará bien?" pregunto Miranda casi llorando.

"No te preocupes. Al rato lo visitare en la biblioteca para asegurarme de que no se este esforzando de mas" dijo Allen para tranquilizar a la mujer. ¿verdad Krory?" dijo buscando que Allystar respondiera energéticamente para hacer que Miranda se sintiera mas confiada. Pero en su lugar se encontró con un Krory totalmente preocupado que respondía "¡Lavi no te mueras!"

Allen por supuesto no sabia que hacer para disminuir el drama de sus emocionales amigos, busco apoyo en Lenalee, que llevaba un rato totalmente en silencio. "Lenalee, diles que todo estará bien" suplico Allen antes de darse cuenta de que la chica también estaba a punto de llorar.

"Estúpido Lavi" fue todo lo que peso Allen al verse en esa situación.

Horas después Lenalee, aun cabizbaja, hacia todo lo posible por encontrar el libro perdido. "Tal vez alguien lo puso en la biblioteca... o tal vez alguien lo tiro a la basura..." pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.. "por favor.. que este aqui, que este aquí" imploraba mientras empujaba la enorme puerta de madera del también enorme recinto.

Al entrar la chica se encontró con un paisaje desolador. Miles o Millones de libros en estantes llenos de polvo. "Si es que esta aquí... tardare años en encontrarlo" suspiro mientras llegaba a su mente la carátula del libro sin titulo.

Comenzó a caminar entre los estantes hasta que escucho el sonido de la tos de Lavi y recordó "estaré en la biblioteca haciendo el deber que me dejo Panda Jiji". Se culpo a ella misma por no recordar dicho anuncio. Camino hasta que lo vio.

Lavi, quien se encontraba sosteniendo entre las manos un libro mientras su espalda descansaba contra la pared ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada para verla.

Lenalee sintió nuevamente una gran tristeza, pero se armo de valor y se acerco a el para aclarar las cosas.

"¿como te sientes? pregunto con voz tenue.

"estoy bien, gracias" respondió Lavi aun sin mirarla.

"Lavi, por favor, dime que es lo que te pasa, estas enojado conmigo, ¡pero no se por que!, por favor, dimelo"

Lavi entonces cerro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos. "no estoy enfadado, estoy desilusionado"

"¿Pero por que?" dijo Lenalee segundos antes de que instintivamente su mirada se dirigiera al libro que Lavi sostenía entre sus manos.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, o al menos eso fue lo que ella sintió al notar un libro negro, delgado,y sin titulo o leyenda visible.

"¿Buscabas esto?" le dijo Lavi al notar lo que los ojos de la chica observaban en completo shock.


	4. La inocencia que se aleja

Nota de autor: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! creo que me han motivado para seguir subiendo ràpido. (creo que nunca habia subido tantos días seguidos), pero cuando uno tiene inspiración y ganas de escribir, es mejor aprovechar (pregunten sobre mis fics que llevan años sin actualizarse hehe)

Bueno, un par de cosas. Este capitulo me costo muchisimo trabajo, no queria hacer "fuera de personaje" a Lavi ni a Lenalee, me costo mucho escribir su pequeña pelea. Si alguno ha visto a Lavi enojado podra comprender que me quede corta con sus reacciones.

En segundo lugar... quiero agradecer cada review del capitulo 3 de forma breve.

Shiji. ¡que bueno que te ha gustado esta pareja!. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y prometo seguir actualizando rápido.. antes de que escape la inspiración.

Teela. Oh si, lo se, tiene sus dos ojitos... pero no te preocupes, en este capitulo aclaro ese punto. Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre ortografía... la verdad trato de tener cuidado en ese aspecto, espero no cometer errores. Y si, la verdad hay mucho yaoi en gray man. Yo tambien disfrutaria que existieran mas hetero... tan bonito que es cuando los nenes y las nenas se quieren.

Akari Sakurazuka. (¿ese apellido es por el de X1999 y Tokyo Babylon?). Lo mas seguro es que si sera un Lenalee/Lavi... no creo poner lemon pero si un besito tierno en algun momento.

Lita-chan. Bueno, en este capitulo comprenderan como se entero...fue mas como una corazonada. Muchas gracias por tu review! Te mando un saludo.

Ichi-Ichi: Si, esta enfermo pero.. es Lavi... ya lo conoces, aun con el cuerpo perforado se mantiene en pie si es que se le mete algo en la cabeza.(osea, es muy necio)

xLenaleexx. Pero que review tan mas bonito me has escrito! Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras sobre la edad y todo. Tienes razón, no hay edad para dejar de soñar, y si, Lavi y Lenalee son mi pareja favorita de Gray Man... se ven muy tiernos juntos. Espero no desilucionarte con lo que viene, y seguramente en los proximos capitulos incluire una escena para agitar las banderitas de "Lenalee y Lavi son amor"

Ahora si... aca les traigo la entrega de hoy.

Capitulo 4.

La inocencia que se aleja.

"Puedo explicarlo" respondió Lenalee tratando de mantener la compostura.

_"Los bookman cambiamos de identidad adecuandonos a las circunstancias. Sin embargo tenemos la opción de mantener una personalidad neutra. Creo que mi sucesor tendrá que optar por la primera opción, ya que no posee completo control sobre sus emociones, ese será mi más grande reto al entrenarlo"_ dijo Lavi en un tono que pareciera estar leyendo algo de forma textual.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Lenalee alterada.

_Aun en tono mas serio, Lavi respondió..."Para mi sorpresa el niño es un gran actor, sus habilidades nos han sacado de mas de un problema mientras viajamos. Sin embargo incluso a mi me hace dudar algunas veces ¿Será verdadera la dulzura que muestra ante la gente, o será verdadera la frialdad que muestra ante mi? ,después de dos años de compartir camino aun no lo descubro"_

"Lavi, me estas asustando"

"No me digas que no llegaste a esa parte Lenalee" dijo el chico sin cambiar el tono "¿tu que crees?, has visto mis dos caras... ¿cual de las dos es actuación?"

"Lavi, detente" atino a decir Lenalee desviando la mirada del ojo esmeralda del chico, mismo que se acercaba mas a ella con pequeños pasos desafiantes.

"Lenalee, yo soy solo un bookman... recuerda eso la próxima vez que sientas curiosidad, y no le digas a nadie sobre lo que leíste, puede ser peligroso, ni siquiera Bookman sabe que tengo este libro" dijo Lavi mientras sus pasos dejaban atrás a una Lenalee ahora de espaldas a el.

Aun sin saber con precisión de que hablaba el chico, Lenalee estaba consiente del conflicto interno que siempre había mantenido, es por eso que respondió sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

"¡Tu eres Lavi!" dijo casi gritando la chica mientras giraba para poder mirarlo nuevamente. " Tu eres el Lavi que cuando llego a la orden nos contagio con su sonrisa... tu eres el que me cuido todas las veces que enferme, el que me leía cuando me daba insomnio... el que sujeto mi mano y me abrazo en momentos difíciles..."

"Los bookman cambiamos de identidad adecuandonos a las circunstancias" repitió Lavi.

"No es verdad..."

"¿como lo sabes?, ¿como puedes estar tan segura?"

"¡por que te conozco!" grito la chica.

Un nuevo silencio pareció acompañar al polvo que flotaba en el ambiente. Ni Lavi ni Lenalee se miraban directamente, hasta que la tos obligo a Lavi a romper el silencio.

"Supongo que no leíste todo el libro" comento resignado Lavi con un tono menos duro.

"Solo leí hasta donde Bookman describe que te curaría sacando uno de tus ojos"

" Seguramente sientes curiosidad al respecto... ¿quieres ver si hay algo bajo mi parche?" pregunto retomando el tono serio.

"Detente Lavi, me estas asustando"

Sin embargo el tono asustado de su voz no hizo desistir a Lavi, quien se acerco a ella y llevo una de sus manos al parche.

"Debe ser entretenido para ti adivinar que hay debajo de este parche... poca gente a tolerado la curiosidad de preguntarmelo, pero tu nunca pareciste interesada... sin embargo , parece que también posees eso llamado morbo"

"Lavi por favor" dijo la chica tratando de poner distancia entre su rostro y el del chico que prácticamente estaba a milímetros de distancia.

"Es tu oportunidad de averiguarlo" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y llevaba al lugar donde el parche comenzaba a cubrir su ojo.

"Detente" grito Lenalee mientras bruscamente liberaba su mano de la de el al mismo tiempo de cerraba los ojos y giraba un poco mas su rostro.

"Hay un ojo debajo de este parche. Bookman decidió no sacarlo" dijo Lavi alejandose un poco de la chica. "No puedo creer que no hayas leído mas"

"No... se fue la luz... por eso salí de mi cuarto"

"Oh, fue por eso que saliste..."

"¿Tu me viste?" pregunto armandose de valor para volver al chico que tenia en frente y que era irreconocible para ella " pero ¿como sabias que yo lo tenia?"

"Es un poco injusto que me pidas explicaciones ¿no crees? "dijo Lavi recuperando el tono frío.

"Tienes razón, es injusto. No debí tomar algo que no me pertenecía en primer lugar, cometí un error enorme y te pido perdón de todo corazón" respondió la chica para después tomar un bocado de aire y continuar ". Pero creo que no estas enojado por eso, y me parece injusto el que estés tan enfadado por que alguien sabe un poco mas de ti... ¿que tu no sabes de memoria los detalles mas profundos del pasado de todos los exorcistas?" pregunto Lenalee ahora enfadada. No sabia por que, pero Lavi la lastimaba tanto con sus palabras que la única reacción que podía tener era tornarse defensiva.

"Si, es injusto. Es por eso que te daré un consejo. Alejate de los bookman... para ellos solo eres tinta sobre papel. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algo que terminar antes de marcharme" dijo tajante el chico.

"¿para ti solo soy tinta sobre papel Lavi? ¿es eso verdad?"

En ese momento Lavi se acerco a la chica nuevamente. Trataba de evitar mirarla a los ojos, mismos que estaban bastante llorosos, pero en su intento solo consiguió verse mas vulnerable ante ella.

"Por favor dejame solo" fue lo ultimo que dijo Lavi antes de caminar hacia un lugar aun mas profundo de la biblioteca.

Lenalee noto una tristeza inmensa en la mirada del chico, y sintió como su propia tristeza se hacia mas pesada. Camino con pesar hacia la salida y cerro la enorme puerta del madera, del también enorme recinto.

Fue entonces cuando sus piernas no pudieron con tanto pesar y vencidas obligaron a la chica a sentarse mientras se recargaba en la enorme puerta.

Las lagrimas ya no salieron mas de sus ojos, estaba cansada de sentirse siempre de esa forma, de llorar en frente de todo mundo y hacerlos preocupar por ella en lugar de por sus propios problemas. Recordó las incontables veces que todos sus amigos olvidaron sus dolores y heridas para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor cuando el incontrolable mar de lagrimas hacia su presencia.

"Yo no era así, no se que me esta pasando" reflexiono.

Se levanto como pudo y comenzó a caminar buscando consuelo en su propia fuerza, pero cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa de Lavi, y la frase "tinta sobre papel" su corazón dolía un poco mas.

Al ir con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien. De forma automática comenzó a disculparse un poco nerviosa y luego cayo en cuenta de que el cuerpo con el que había chocado era de Kanda.

El oriental solo atino a tomarla por los hombros antes de que el rebote por el impacto hiciera caer a la chica.

"No te preocupes" respondió algo tosco como siempre.

"Seré mas cuidadosa" dijo Lenalee haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¿que te sucede? ¿El estúpido Moyashi te hizo algo?" pregunto extrañamente interesado el chico.

"No, no es eso, estoy cansada, eso es todo"

"¿fue el estúpido de tu hermano?

"No, en verdad Kanda, estoy bien"

"Oh ya se, fue el estúpido Usagi... seguro te preocupo con lo de su estúpida inocencia. No es gran perdida, estaremos bien" dijo Kanda despreocupado.

"¿de que hablas Kanda?"

"¿no te ha dicho Komui?... o, tal vez debes esperar..."

"Kanda... dime" dijo Lenalee haciendo un puchero de enojo.

"No tardaran en hacer el anuncio oficial..."

"Kanda..." la chica subía la intensidad de su expresión de enojo para presionar al ahora nervioso Samurai.

" La inocencia del tonto Usagi no puede ser reparada. La llevaran con Evraska para que la resguarde y el tonto Usagi ya no será un exorcista. ¡che! como si alguna vez hubiera sido de ayuda"

"¿por que no puede ser reparada... ?"

"Eso es todo lo que se, los detalles los tiene tu hermano, tal vez debes preguntarle a el." Dijo Kanda de forma irritada.

"Eso haré" respondió Lenalee mientras dejaba atrás al samurai quien solo la veía alejarse con una actitud aguerrida que contrastaba con la forma en la que solo unos minutos antes, se había topado con ella.

"¡che! Seguro el tonto Usagi le hizo algo" pensó mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, Lenalee hizo una abrupta pausa en el segundo en el cual escucho voces familiares hablando del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

"Es lo mejor, el único inconveniente es que no podrá acompañar a los exorcistas en sus misiones, al menos no por un tiempo" se escuchaba con la voz de bookman.

"Aun así, no creo que Allen y el resto lo tomen bien" decía Komui suspirando.

"Mientras lo tomen mejor que el mismo" respondía bookman.

"Es verdad... Bookman ¿es en serio lo que dijo Lavi cuando se entero?"

"Parcialmente. La inocencia nos daba cierta protección al momento de obtener información del campo de batalla en la lucha contra el Conde de Milenio, y esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí. En otras condiciones tomaría esto como una señal y me marcharía con mi aprendiz, pero en este tiempo han surgido otras cosas que me interesa investigar, como la relación de Allen Walker con el 14 y algunas otras cosas que he descubierto sobre la Orden."

"Leverrier tratara de restringir la información que obtengan en cuanto se entere de que Lavi no es un exorcista"

"Si, ademas me preocupa un poco el comportamiento de Lavi, desde hace un par de semanas me ha estado enviando señales alarmantes que no puedo seguir ignorando"

"Solo recuerda que es muy joven aun Bookman, no seas tan duro con el" dijo Komui preocupado.

"Ya tomare la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento, por lo pronto esperare a que se recupere y que recapacite"

"Se escuchaba muy serio cuando dijo que si no podía ser exorcista, no quería ser bookman tampoco"

"El sabe que no puede renunciar a ser bookman, solo estaba actuando de forma caprichosa"

Lenalee quien permanecía inmóvil del otro lado de la puerta luchaba por no entrar a pedir mas explicaciones, cuando repentinamente llego Miranda corriendo.

"¿Has visto a Bookman?" pregunto Miranda.

"Esta con mi hermano...¿que sucede?" pregunto un poco asustada Lenalee al ver tan alterada a Miranda.

A causa del alboroto que la exorcista hizo, tanto Komui como Bookman dejaron de lado su charla para salir de la oficina a ver que pasaba. Cuando Miranda vio al anciano asomarse, se acerco a el y suspiro un poco aliviada , pero igual de alterada.

"Bookman.. que bueno que lo encuentro. Kanda encontro a Lavi desmayado en la biblioteca, lo llevo a la enfermeria.. la enfermera me mando a buscarlo... tiene mucha fiebre... no podia respirar"

Mientras la chica hablaba casi sin hacer pausas o respirar, todos escuchaban su relato y se ponían mas nerviosos con cada linea adicional que decía. Bookman se veía un poco consternado, pero tranquilo.

"voy para alla" fue todo lo que dijo antes de caminar velozmente en dirección a la enfermería. Todos los demás lo siguieron apresurados.

* * *

"Ese idiota. Ayer cuando lo vi escabullirse de su cama pude detenerlo, pero el ya es adulto y sabe lo que hace" dijo Bookman sentado en posición aparentemente tranquila momentos después de dejar a su aprendiz dormido en la enfermería.

"La enfermera nos dijo que es neumonía... no un simple resfriado" dijo enojado Allen mientras miraba fijamente al anciano.

"Cuando llegamos a la orden era un simple resfriado, yo no tengo la culpa de que salga a dar paseos a la media noche mientras tiene fiebre..."

"¿paseos de media noche?" pensó Lenalee antes de imaginarse que fue ese el momento en el que Lavi entro en su habitación para buscar el libro , pero rápidamente ese pensamiento fue sustituido por uno un poco mas agresivo.

"¿como puede ser tan frío" Pregunto Lenalee levantandose. Pocas veces se le había visto tan desafiante.

Todos la observaron sorprendidos y enmudecidos.

"Lavi es mas inteligente de lo que creen... pero al mismo tiempo mas idiota de lo que parece. El conoce las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no se preocupen, se recuperara, el tratamiento de acupuntura que le di y la ayuda de la enfermera quien lo obligara a permanecer en cama lograran que se recupere por completo"

"Aun así..."

"Señorita Lena... el ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores, por favor no se preocupe tanto" interrumpió el anciano a la muchacha quien aun se mostraba desafiante.

Lenalee se marcho para tranquilizar su enojo.Nunca nadie la había visto así, pero nadie sabia que mas que enojada con Bookman, estaba enojada con todo lo que habia pasado en las últimas semanas.

Allen se detuvo en su intento de ir con ella cuando noto que estaba realmente enfadada y prefirió hacer guardia en la entrada de la enfermería junto con Krory y Miranda esperando a que Lavi despertara.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando recordó el libro. "Si Kanda encontró a Lavi desmayado en la biblioteca... ¡el libro!" pensó mientras se dirigía al lugar.

Al entrar sitio escalofríos, pero los obvio cuando vio una pila de libros y documentos tirados en el suelo. Corrió hacia dicho montón y comenzó a buscar pensando "Ojalá el libro se haya quedado aquí... nadie más lo puede leer"

Después de un momento encontró el delgado documento y lo guardo rápidamente entre sus ropas. Suspiro un poco aliviada y abandono el lugar lo más pronto posible para no ser vista por nadie.

La chica, una vez en su habitación, desahogo sobre su almohada toda la frustración que sentía. Después sujeto entre sus manos aquel libro que tantos conflictos le había causado y lo abrió en una pagina al azar... "Lavi, perdoname ,pero quiero entenderte" pensó antes de comenzar a leer.

_"Todas las guerras son sucias, pero el vivir una vida tan larga como la mía siendo testigo de ellas, hacen que cada vez pierdan mas poder sobre mis sentimientos o capacidad de asombro. Sin embargo tener a este niño a lado mío y contemplar su mirada mientras observa como se matan las personas unas a otras, es algo que casi consigue asombrarme nuevamente. Debo trabajar con el para que aprenda a ser menos expresivo._

_Mientras grabamos una batalla en Polonia, nos vimos atrapados en medio de una muchedumbre que corría atemorizada. Tome la mano del infante y corrí tratando de alejarme. Se comenzaron a escuchar disparos muy cerca de nosotros, y vimos caer a muchas personas a lado nuestro. No detuve el paso hasta que nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad tratando de ocultarnos en el bosque junto con otras personas. Pero aun no era seguro._

_Sin soltar la mano de mi aprendiz continúe caminando para alejarme de las personas lo mas posible, al fin y al cabo , esas personas eran los blancos de esa invasión. _

_De repente sentí que el niño jalaba un poco mi mano y lo tome como señal de que quería descansar, pero le ordene continuar "Por favor Bookman, me duele" dijo repentinamente haciendome girar hacia el._

_La palidez de su rostro era casi espectral, por eso decidí poner atención a lo que decía "¿donde duele?" pregunte. "Aquí" dijo señalando bajo su hombro derecho.Al examinarlo note la sangre goteando y la ropa empapada. El niño de 7 años había recibido un balazo, estoy seguro de que su pulmón estaba perforado, y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Examine a mas detalle y note que la bala había entrado y salido, lo cual era un alivio de cierta forma._

_"¿por que no me dijiste antes?" pregunte enfadado "era peligroso detenernos" respondió el conteniendo su llanto. Le pedí que se recostara y sentí como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajo en el suelo. Limpie la herida y me dispuse a cerrarla. El niño se retorcía de dolor pero no emitió un sonido. Me sentí nuevamente sorprendido por el._

_"Duele", dijo sollozando pero sin llorar " lo se, pronto terminare" dije tratando de consolarlo mientras observaba como mordía la cartera de cuero que le di para que la pudiera morder y no dañara su dentadura._

_Cuando termine le di medicamento y se quedo dormido. Busque un buen lugar para pasar la noche, pues el atardecer ya nos había dado la bienvenida algunos minutos antes, y encendí una fogata. _

_El niño permanecía dormido y pude ver lo pequeño e indefenso que era. Me sentí culpable por haberlo alejado del cuidado de sus padres, y por comenzar a entrenarlo desde tan pequeña edad... generalmente los bookman comenzamos a entrenarnos una vez que tenemos la edad suficiente para decidir nuestra vocación por nosotros mismos, pero en esta ocasión no tenia tiempo. El clan lo sabia, por eso me ordenaron secuestrarlo. En otras circunstancias los hubiera convencido de comenzar a entrenarlo poco a poco, pero después del enorme fracaso que significo para mi la renuncia de mi anterior aprendiz, no me quedo mas remedio que obedecer. Pese a ser un Bookman sentí remordimiento._

_A mitad de la noche, casi de forma imperceptible, el niño comenzó a quejarse. Me acerque a el para ver que sucedía y note que tenia mucha fiebre, y que al mismo tiempo sus manos estaban heladas. Me asuste y revise la herida. Fue entonces cuando lo note... la herida estaba infectada y el niño estaba séptico."_

Lenalee se sentía asombrada, y comprendió las palabras de bookman "el ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores", aun así sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al pensar en todo el dolor que había sentido Lavi.

Giro la hoja para continuar leyendo, pero fue interrumpida por Allen quien tocaba a la puerta mientras decía "Lavi despertó y pregunto por ti"


	5. Letra por letra

Nota de autora: Bueno, yo sigo bien motivada con este fic. Si, es verdad, no tiene miles de reviews como otros, pero creanme que cada uno de sus reviews me ponen una sonrisota en el rostro, así es que para mi, cada uno vale por mil.

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar un par de cosas. El pasado de Lavi que narre en el capitulo pasado se basa un poco en su verdadero profile. Este año salio un libro que revelaba algunas cosas de nuestros personajes favoritos y entre esa información venia que Lavi recibió un balazo que casi lo mata cuando tenia 7 años, y que cuando estaba inconsciente sujeto tan fuerte el pelo de Panda jiji, que lo dejo calvo (hehe en serio). Si es que quieren leer estos profiles los invito a leer una traducción que hice de ellos en mi blog. La dirección es , una vez que entren a la pagina principal busquen D.Gray Man y encontraran todo lo que he escrito al respecto.

Ahora si, respondiendo a los reviews.

Hikari Hye: Si, hay muy poco material no yaoi de Gray Man, esa es una de las razones por las cuales comencé a escribir este fic. Tratare de tener más cuidado con los signos de exclamación, para mi es súper importante la ortografía y gramática. Por favor, si encuentras una cosa muy monstruosa dejamelo saber para corregirla. Mil gracias por tu review.

Ichi-Ichi: Respondiendo a tu pregunta... mucho alcohol y pocas horas de sueño. Eso es suficiente para dañar el cerebro y pensar en este tipo de cosas. hehehe. Muchas gracias por tu review de nuevo.

xLenaleex: ¡Si! son la mejor pareja. Ahora que charlemos por msn seguro pareceremos niñas pequeñas diciendo.. "¿viste como la tomo de la mano?" "¿viste que bonitos se ven juntos?" hehehehe. Y si, tu review me hizo muy feliz nuevamente, al igual que tu mensaje. Espero que este capitulo te haga tener reacciones diversas también, y no te preocupes, hasta el momento no me he sentido presionada, pero quiero aprovechar que me entraron las ganas de hacer un fic, por que cuando se me van... se me van. (¡tengo un fic que no he terminado desde hace dos años, pero que voy a terminar, lo juro!).

Lita-chan: La verdad me contuve un poco con el enojo de Lavi, no quería que lo odiaran o que quedara como villano. Ademas estaba triste mas que enojado, esa reacción no la hemos visto en el anime por lo tanto me fue super complicado tratar de hacerlo "en personaje". Pero espero que te guste su comportamiento en este capitulo.

Akari Sakurazuka: ¿En verdad?, ¡que gusto conocer mas gente de la generación otaku!. Yo también soy fan de X. Mi personaje favorito es Sorata (como lloro cada vez que lo veo morir, por mas que veo la serie, nunca cambia el final hehehehe). Ojalá que te guste este capitulo y si, Lavi necesita cariño...¿quien mejor que nosotras para darselo?

Shiji: Creo que pensaras nuevamente que soy mala, de nuevo deje la historia en un punto de suspenso (Muaja ja ja) pero ve el lado bueno, actualizo diario, no tienes que esperar semanas o meses para saber lo que sigue (como yo con Nana que tengo que esperar dos meses para saber si se me murio un bishounen o no...bueno, eso era solo para sacar la frustración, no tienen nada que ver con este fic hehehe)

Countess Erzsebet: ¡Oh! ¡muchas gracias por tu review!. Espero que te guste este capitulo. ¡Saludos!

SeikaDragon: Tienes razón, con mi preocupación por escribir a Lenalee y Lavi "en personaje" escribí un poco "fuera de personaje" a Kanda... pero, necesitaba a alguien que viera a Lavi desmayado y que fuera el chismoso que revelara lo de la inocencia de Lavi... hehe tratare de ser mas cuidadosa en ese aspecto.¡ Gracias por el review!

Capitulo 5

Letra por letra

Tras el anuncio de Allen, Lenalee sintió pánico.

Pese a que era un alivio saber que Lavi se encontraba despierto y con buen animo, la realidad es que Lenalee no sabia si tendría la fuerza para enfrentarlo una vez mas, y esa duda se profundizaba mas cuando comenzaba a pensar en los motivos que tenia Lavi para pedir verla.

Unos minutos después de que recibió el mensaje por parte de Allen, Lenalee tomo un último respiro profundo y comenzó el recorrido que tantas veces había hecho ese día hacia la enfermería.

Sin embargo su trayecto fue interrumpido por el escandalo que armo su hermano al verla.

"¡Leeeeeeee-naaaaaaa-leeeeeeee!" grito emocionado como si llevara meses sin ver a su hermana.

La chica, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones solo atino a sonreír.

"¿que haces aquí mi hermosa Lenalee? Deberías estar durmiendo"

"Voy a ver a Lavi, ademas, aun no tengo mucho sueño"

"¡Pero no dormiste bien anoche! Debes descansar para que tu belleza se revitalice " dijo Komui como si fuera un gran experto en cosmetología.

"Estoy bien hermano. Dormiré después de la cena. Por ahora necesito ver a Lavi"

"¡Pero Lenalee!" protesto Komui.

"Hermano, si no me aseguro de que Lavi esta bien, no podré en dormir toda la noche".

Komui se quedo semi-paralizado. Su primera reacción fue decir tranquilamente "entonces ve a verlo", pero tan pronto como vio que su hermana menor comenzó a caminar, su reacción fue cambiando poco a poco mientras pensaba "¿por que quiere verlo? ¿será su novio y por eso dice que no podría dormir?".

Lenalee quien ya había comenzado a caminar acelero el paso cuando escucho a su hermano gritando " ¡Es un pulpo!, ¡ese pelirrojo es un pulpo!, ¡ cuando se recupere lo mato!".

Cuando al fin llego a la entrada de la enfermería, Lenalee sonrío instintivamente al escuchar como sus amigos bromeaban.

"En verdad Kuro-chan, no puedes curar enfermedades así"

"Pero la vez pasada funciono"

"Pero era veneno de Akuma, deja de buscar pretextos para morder mi cuello... no sucederá de nuevo"

La tímida risa de Miranda acompañaba a la escandalosa carcajada de Lavi mientras Krory se avergonzaba y enojaba al mismo tiempo por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

Fue entonces cuando todos notaron la presencia de Lenalee y voltearon a verla.

La sonrisa de Lavi desapareció en ese momento.

"Veo que te encuentras mejor" dijo Lenalee sonriendo para tratar de matar su nerviosismo.

"Mucho mejor" respondió Lavi sonriendo nuevamente.

Ella no supo que hacer, por un momento su rostro se quedo congelado con expresión sorpresiva mientras pensaba " Me esta sonriendo en verdad... o esta fingiendo". Su corazón se rompió cuando pensó que tal vez esa sonrisa al igual que las anteriores eran falsas.

Miranda y Krory parecieron notar la sorpresa de Lenalee y la miraron extrañados, pero su extrañeza creció cuando Lavi les pidió que los dejaran solos.

Ambos exorcistas se miraron compartiendo su sorpresa por el cambio de dinámica, pero accedieron de buena forma.

"Si, mientras iremos a ver que paso con tu comida, seguro Allen se quedo ordenando de mas con Jerry" dijo Krory mientras invitaba a Miranda a seguirlo con un ademan.

Una vez estando solos Lenalee estuvo segura de que el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación como si fuese el sonido de un pequeño tambor.

"Por favor, perdoname" dijo Lavi con un tono de voz poco usual en el.

Lenalee entonces alzo la mirada y vio a aquel chico sentado en la cama, recargado en mullidas almohadas cuya blancura se veía apocada por la palidez de la piel del chico, misma que contrastaba con su radiante cabello rojo.

Su ojo visible mostraba una mirada de completo arrepentimiento, y parecía estar luchando por no bajar la mirada al suelo. Aquel vibrante ojo verde parecía ser inundado por un tono de gris que solo lograba complementar la mirada triste del muchacho.

"No digas eso, yo soy quien" comenzó a hablar Lenalee antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo por Lavi.

"No debí tratarte así, descargue toda mi frustración en ti... no he tenido buenos días últimamente, pero eso no es disculpa para que yo.."

"Lavi, por favor perdoname" dijo Lenalee antes de saltar a la cama para abrazar al chico. " No debí leer eso, no debí robar tus recuerdos dolorosos". Sin poder contenerse mas, la chica comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba mas los brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico, quien en ese momento estaba luchando para no llorar escandalosamente (no quería que se burlaran de el obviamente) mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la espalda y la cintura de la chica.

Así se quedaron por un momento, uno de esos momentos que no se pueden medir en segundos, o en minutos o en horas, de esos momentos que uno atesora toda la vida y que parecieran durar menos que el parpadear de un ojo.

Aun con la sensación cálida que le generaba la situación en si, Lenalee pudo sentir en el abrazo la forma en la que Lavi había perdido peso, ademas podía sentir como la temperatura corporal del chico aun era elevada. Lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo más fuerte en un acto reflejo de su deseo por protegerlo, por curarlo.

El, imitandola, la abrazo tambien mas firmemente, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir el latir del corazón en el pecho del otro.

"No son recuerdos dolorosos" dijo Lavi una vez que venció por completo sus ganas de romper en llanto.

Lenalee entonces, sin deseos de hacerlo, rompió el abrazo para mirar el rostro del chico.

"Esos recuerdos no me causan dolor... fueron cosas que sucedieron, cosas de las cuales he aprendido, y por las cuales de una forma u otra, estoy aquí ahora"

"Lavi" dijo la chica mirando al pelirrojo. Estaban tan cerca... tan cerca.

"Cuando descubrí que tenias el libro sentí pánico de que me odiaras" dijo Lavi bajando la mirada.

"¿De que te odiara?" Pregunto Lenalee

"Para mi todo debe ser tinta sobre papel" respondió Lavi regresando su mirada al rostro de la chica. "De eso hablan todas las lecciones que me dio Bookman, eso me tengo que repetir todos los días desde que entre en la orden, y eso es lo que tengo que creer. El libro solo habla sobre mi habilidad para fingir, por eso no quería que tu"

"Pero, no lo haces ¿cierto?" interrumpió Lenalee.

"¿que pasaría si te dijera que si Lenalee? ¿me verías de forma diferente?"

"No" dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza " Lavi es Lavi" sonrío, "si quieres que sea tu tinta, lo seré... si mis batallas serán grabadas en la historia por ti, entonces tengo un motivo mas para luchar" .

"Lenalee" dijo Lavi con mirada triste nuevamente."No me digas esas cosas que me confunden, juegas con mi débil corazón" dijo haciendo puchero.

"¿El chico más listo de toda la orden esta confundido?... eso es inusual Lavi"

"¿De que hablas? Si has leído ese libro sabes que soy un desastre"

"No lo he leído todo ¿recuerdas?"

"Hazlo" dijo Lavi sonriendo para sorpresa de la chica.

Las sonrisa del chico, como de costumbre, hizo que Lenalee sonriera nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron recargados en la frente del otro, y estaban justamente en esa posición cuando.

"La comida... " decía un Allen con voz entre cortada mientras estando de pie sostenía una charola repleta de comida al pie de la cama.

Lenalee se asusto tanto que al tratar de cambiar de posición lo mas rápidamente posible, cayo de la cama.

"¡Lenalee!" gritaron ambos chicos, antes de que ella se levantara de un salto "Estoy bien, estoy bien". En ese momento, los tres adolescentes comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa y totalmente forzada mientras sus rostros pasaban de un rojo profundo a un sonrojo leve que cada vez se disipaba un poco mas al igual que las risas.

"Aqui esta tu comida" dijo Allen aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, pero tratando de actuar natural.

"Gracias" dijo Lavi mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza tratando de parecer relajado al mismo tiempo que su rostro recuperaba su color (febril) natural.

Unos segundos después entraron Miranda, Krory y la enfermera Lisa.

"Antes de que cenes, dejame revisar si la medicina esta haciendo efecto"

"Esta bien" dijo Lavi sonriendo de forma menos forzada que en minutos anteriores.

Mientras la enfermera revisaba a Lavi tras una cortina recientemente extendida, el resto de los chicos conversaba de forma casual, pero Allen no dejaba de mirar a Lenalee de forma extraña.

"¡Allen-kun!, detente" decía discretamente.

"Es que ustedes..."

"No es lo que parece... solo hablabamos"

"¿De que hablan?" pregunto Krory al escuchar la ùltima frase de Lenalee.

Ambos chicos miraron a Allystar y dijeron casi al unísono "¡Nada, de nada!"

Krory solo acertó a mirarlos a ambos con una expresión totalmente despistada. Fue entonces cuando la enfermera abrió la cortina.

"Muy bien, pueden quedarse aquí mientras come, pero después necesito que se vayan para que Lavi pueda descansar, la fiebre casi no ha bajado"

Los chicos miraron preocupados a Lavi, quien no se veía tan animado como antes, pero el, al sentirse el centro de atención , cambio su actitud por una mas alegre.

"Coman un poco conmigo, Allen trajo comida como si fuera para el"

"Necesitas comer bien para recuperarte"

"Moyashi, si como todo esto me enfermare del estomago, ven, ayudame con estas docenas de Dango que pediste"

Allen solo replico enfadado " Mi nombre es Allen"

Y así pasaron un rato compartiendo la comida seleccionada por Allen para Lavi, quien aunque no comió mucho, si disfruto de la compañía de sus amigos. Una vez que la charola estuvo vacía, en mayor parte gracias la colaboración de Allen y Krory, la enfermera Lisa intervino en forma muy mandona.

"Muy bien, ya terminaron, ahora fuera"

"Pero enfermera Lisa, es muy aburrido estar solo"

"Debes dormir"

"Pero.."

"Al rato te traigo un libro" dijo Allen mientras tocaba el hombro de Lavi. "Es hora de descansar"

La palabra libro pareció hacer recordar algo importante a Lavi, quien dirigiendose a Lenalee comento. "Lenalee... hablando de libros"

"No te preocupes, yo lo tengo" respondió sonriendo mientras con su mano hacia un pequeño ademan que señalaba la parte de su cuerpo en la que se encontraba el libro.

"Menos mal" sonrío Lavi para luego agregar " Lenalee... letra por letra"

La chica no entendió muy bien lo que Lavi dijo al final, pero no podía preguntar abiertamente, estaba pensando en una forma para entender lo que quería decir, pero la enfermera Lisa prácticamente empujo al cuarteto fuera de la enfermería.

Una vez que todos fueron expulsados de la enfermería Allen recordó que tenia que ir a ayudar al departamento de ciencias con algunos problemas que tenían para programar el arca. Krory recordó que tenia que ayudar a Chaoji con su entrenamiento, Y Miranda y Lenalee se quedaron solas.

Se quedaron conversando un rato, hasta que Lenalee vio que era hora del café de la tarde para su hermano y el equipo. Miranda al ver la expresión de la chica se ofreció a tomar su lugar.

"Yo me encargo de prepararles el café, tu ve a descansar un rato"

Lenalee se puso nerviosa al recordar que Miranda no era precisamente ágil con las manos, o con los pies, o con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y trato de convencerla de que no necesitaba descansar, sin embargo Miranda, insistente de forma dulce, prácticamente la llevo a su cuarto y la convenció de que dejara todo en sus manos.

"Esta bien Miranda, haz tu mayor esfuerzo, el café es importante para todos ellos"

"Claro, esta vez todo me saldrá perfecto, ya veras" dijo entusiasta Miranda mientras caminaba a la cocina para preparar el café.

Lenalee, quien sonreía mientras la veía alejandose, perdió un poco su sonrisa cuando vio a Miranda tropezar con unas cajas que se encontraban a mitad del pasillo. "Ojala que todo salga bien" imploro mientras finalmente cerraba la puerta de su recamara.

El día había sido largo, y muy pesado a nivel emocional, es por eso que Lenalee dejando de fingir, permitio que todo su cansancio se desahogara mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Poco a poco fue relajandose y su respiración fue haciendose cada vez mas lenta y profunda. Una de sus manos se coloco sobre su abdomen y sintió la dureza del libro que ocultaba. "Lavi" pensó... "letra por letra..." fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

* * *

_"Entonces, te llamas Lavi, y ¿cual es tu apellido?" pregunto la chica de 14 años al joven de 16 años parado frente a ella._

_"No tengo apellido" respondía con una vibrante mirada en su único ojo visible._

_"Muy bien Lavi, entonces, bienvenido a la orden, espero que podamos ser amigos"_

_"Seguro que si Lenalee" respondió el entusiasta pelirrojo mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la de la hermosa china parada frente a el._

_De repente todo se turno borroso, y la escena pareció cambiar. El sonido del tren arrancando, y el olor de los sillones de cuero de la suit reservada para el viaje la llevaron a otro de sus recuerdos._

_"Lavi, ¿por que dices Strike cada vez que vez a una chica?"_

_"¡No Lenalee!, no lo hago cada vez que veo a una chica, lo hago cada vez que veo a una chica linda por primera vez"_

_"Eres tan infantil" respondió la chica girando su rostro para no ver mas al inmaduro joven frente a ella._

_"¿que tiene de malo? " dijo Lavi tratando que Lenalee lo viera._

_"No tiene nada de malo, solo que es vergonzoso para quienes estamos contigo. Si estuviera aquì Bookman no te habrías puesto como loco frente a esas chicas. ¡Que vergüenza!"_

_Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Lenalee por fin giro su rostro para acomodar su cuello en un ángulo menos incomodo. Lavi estaba muy callado, parecía que el regaño había funcionado._

_"La primera vez que me viste... no dijiste strike..." dijo de forma casi imperceptible la chica._

_"¿eh?" replico Lavi sorprendido._

_Lenalee volvió a girar su rostro tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo._

_Lavi se quedo observandola por un momento, era de esperarse que comenzara a burlarse de ella por esa pequeña escena de lo que parecían celos e inseguridad al estilo "no piensas que soy bonita", pero en lugar de eso Lavi solo atino a decir "Pero cada vez que te veo lo pienso... letra por letra"_

_Justo cuando el rostro de Lavi era todo lo que Lenalee podía ver, bruscamente la escena comenzó a cambiar nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños, y la chica vio asombrada que todo era mucho mas grande._

_Al principio se sorprendió pero después comprendió que el mundo no había crecido, era ella la que era mas pequeña._

_"¿Que es este lugar?" pensó mientras con la mirada exploraba las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban. Después miro sus manos y encontró enormes cinturones rodeando sus muñecas. El pánico comenzó a inundarla, su respiración se agito y los gritos comenzaron a salir por su boca._

_"¡Dejenme ir!" comenzó a gritar " Yo no quiero estar aquí" grito nuevamente sintiendose cada vez mas alterada._

_La enorme puerta que se encontraba frente a ella se abrió y un rostro conocido se hizo presente. _

_"Es tu obligación estar aquí" dijo en tono bajo Leverrier._

_El corazón de Lenalee latía tan rápido que era doloroso, sentía el miedo invadiendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y pese a que trataba gritar, la voz no encontraba paso a través de su tensa garganta._

_"No nos importa que quieres, es tu deber con Dios estar aquí, y yo me encargare de que cumplas ese deber hasta el día de tu muerte... exorcista"_

De repente Lenalee despertó, de golpe sintió como todo su cuerpo había estado en tensión , y su frente estaba cubierta por sudor frío. Su respiración era, al igual que en su sueño, agitada y descontrolada.

"Fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño" se dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Se abrazo a ella misma cuando sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y fue en ese momento que sintió nuevamente el libro en su abdomen.

Sin saber por que recordó lo que había leído sobre Lavi siendo secuestrado por el bookman para cumplir su deber. "Tenemos mucho en común" pensó de forma triste al recordar que algo similar le había ocurrido a ella en su infancia, pero después de algún modo sintió una tibieza envolviendo su cuerpo mientras recordaba el olor de Lavi cuando estaban abrazados y la forma en la que el le decía "Esos recuerdos no me causan dolor... fueron cosas que sucedieron, cosas de las cuales he aprendido, y por las cuales de una forma u otra, estoy aquí ahora".

Casi de forma inmediata, recupero la calma y sonrío. "creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti" pensó mientras un intenso calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y orejas.

"Pero cada vez que te veo lo pienso... letra por letra" recordó mientras el calor en su rostro se intensificaba. Lenalee no se quiso detener a analizar lo que sentía, solo se quedo ahí sintiendo ese calor extraño que le resultaba tan agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta por el paisaje en su ventana, de que la tarde ya estaba cayendo. "Tengo que ir a cenar o se preocuparan" dijo levantandose de la cama para dirigirse a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cafetería.

* * *

"La medicina parece funcionar al principio, pero después se pone peor" dijo la enfermera.

"No se que es lo que le pasa, he hecho todo lo que se debe hacer"

"Si sigue así, dentro de poco no podrá respirar el solo. Le tendré que poner oxigeno"

"No me explico por que empeora... hace unas horas estaba recuperandose" meditaba en voz alta Bookman.

"Evraska necesita verte Bookman, Komui esta con ella ahora mismo" interrumpió Reever.

* * *

"¿que sucede" dijo Bookman directamente cuando llego a la locación en donde se encontraban Komui y Evraska.

"¿Lavi esta empeorando?" pregunto Komui.

"Si, no se que le pasa" respondió Bookman.

"Su inocencia se esta comportando de forma extraña" dijo Evraska.

"¿Extraña?, a que te refieres"

"Desde que me la entregaron para guardarla, esta inocencia ha estado emitiendo señales potentes y extrañas"

"Bueno, sabíamos que estaba inestable y por eso no la pudieron integrar nuevamente a un arma anti-akuma"

"No es eso Bookman..." dijo Komui antes de ser interrumpido.

"La inocencia necesita estar con su usuario... esta inocencia quiere evolucionar"

"Habla claro Evraska"

"El vinculo entre inocencia y usuario es fuerte, pensábamos que solo ocurría con inocencias tipo parasito, esta es la primera vez que ocurre con un tipo armamento"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Ambos morirán si no se fusionan" respondió finalmente Evraska.

"Creemos que si logramos que la inocencia de Lavi se convierta en tipo cristal como la de Lenalee, entonces Lavi se recupera.." dijo Komui antes de volver a ser interrumpido.

"Eso no puede suceder" dijo Bookman de forma tajante.


	6. Casi transparente

**Nota de autora. **Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, rompí mi racha, pero preferí eso antes que escribir algo que no me convenciera, objetivo que hoy conseguí al lograr amarrar algunas cosas de la trama. Ya se esta acercando el final, espero que sigan conmigo hasta ese momento. Ahora si.. pasemos a los reviews.

Countess Erzsebet. ¿en serio? ya te convenció la pareja. Eso me emociona. Lamento informarte que creo que de nuevo te quedaras preocupada por Lavi. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Shiji. ¡¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!! Lamento mucho haberte fallado ayer, pero espero que el capitulo de hoy compense ese pequeño tropiezo. Me da mucho gusto leer que les va gustando la pareja.

Hikari Hye. No sabes como agradezco las correcciones. Ayer después de que leí tu review corregí lo que me comentaste (leí todo y quite y puse comillas). Te lo juro que trato de ser cuidadosa, pero tal vez necesito un beta reader... espero haberlo hecho bien en esta ocasión. Por otro lado debo confesar que a mi también me gusto mucho la escena del strike. Fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía y se me hizo muy tierno. Si, salió mi lado cursi..y amenaza con salir de nuevo próximamente. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Ichi-Ichi. Bueno, si, es raro pero creo que al principio se enojo por que creyó que Lenalee había leído unas partes que hablaban mal de el y sobre que fingía, y pues lo último que quiere es que sus amigos, en especial ella, sepan/ crean que finge. Y digo, si ya leyo algunas de las cosas mas secretas, que mas da que lo lea todo.

xLenaleex. ¡Noooooooo! ¡Arashi y Sorata nooooooo! (respiro, me calmo, dejo de temblar) te aseguro que no será de ese estilo, seria demasiado traumático para mi escribir algo así (aun no supero de Arasoratazo) así es que no te preocupes. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por apuntar lo de las comillas, ya lo corregí, tratare de tener mas cuidado. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, que bueno que te gustaron las escenas cursis, vendrán mas dentro de poco.

Ya te agregue a mi lista de contactos, pero creo que no hemos tenido suerte en vernos on-line. Espero poder verte pronto.

Respecto al link del fanbook, te lo paso, espero que ff no haga nada raro si detecta el link, pon la dirección que te habia dado antes y pegale lo que sigue (ff borra lo primero cuando detecta algunas palabras clave) /2008/06/12/dgray-man-fanbook-los-detalles-mas-intimos-de-nuestros-personajes-favoritos/

Te agradezco nuevamente toda tu buena onda y te repito que espero poder conversar dentro de poco contigo.

Lita-chan: Si.. Lenalee celosa no tiene precio hehehe. Muchas gracias por tu review como siempre.

threenames. Si, esta pareja es encantadora. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Niel: ¡muchas gracias por lo que dices! que bueno que cada vez mas gente se convence de que Lenalee y Lavi son amor, hehehe. Espero que te guste este capitulo, te mando un saludo.

**Capitulo 6**

**Casi Transparente**

Por fin todas las mesas y sillas estaban disponibles para su uso en el comedor. Kanda, como era de esperarse, fue el que mas celebro (de forma interna por supuesto) dicho acontecimiento, ya que por fin pudo conseguir comer en completa paz y aislado en una mesa solitaria hubicada en un rincón de la cafetería. La mejor forma para comer Soba según sus propios estándares.

Lenalee, quien aun tenia mojado el cabello debido a su reciente ducha, se veía mucho mas relajada y sonriente que horas atrás, y ese era justamente el tema de conversación en la mesa que compartía el grupo habitual.

"Te sentó bien la siesta, recuperaste tu color" dijo Miranda.

"Si, fue gracias a tu ayuda con la preparación del café que tuve tiempo para dormir, por cierto ¿como te fue?"

"Mejor no preguntes" dijo Allen sin dejar de mirar la pila de comida colocada frente a el.

"¿sucedió algo? " pregunto Lenalee mirando con curiosidad a la cada vez mas nerviosa exorcista. "Miranda, ¿paso algo?" insistió Lenalee.

"¡Por favor perdoname, perdoname, yo lo intente, pero algo salió mal!" suplicaba Miranda.

"Tranquila, no pudo ser tan malo ¿le pusiste sal en vez de azúcar? a mi me sucedió una vez" dijo sonriendo Lenalee mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Miranda tomandola de la mano.

"¡no, no fue eso, por favor perdoname!" insistía Miranda acompañada por su escandaloso llanto.

"No te preocupes, todo esta bien, tranquila" decía Lenalee mientras abrazaba a la histérica exorcista.

Krory y Allen dejaron de lado sus bocados para tratar de calmar un poco a Miranda. Muchos de los buscadores quienes comían en otras mesas también contemplaban la escena con asombro.

"Rompí la taza de conejito de Komui" dijo Miranda más tranquila.

"¿la taza de conejito de mi hermano? repitió Lenalee con expresión de asombro.

Miranda, al ver la expresión que la noticia provoco en su amiga, comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras gritaba fuertemente "¡Por favor perdoname, perdoname!"

"No pasa nada Miranda, luego le haré otra taza" dijo Lenalee sonriendo dulcemente.

* * *

Después de cenar, los exorcistas fueron nuevamente a la enfermería para visitar a Lavi, sin embargo la enfermera Lisa les prohibió el paso argumentando que el chico estaba profundamente dormido y prefería que siguiera así.

Los chicos se desilusionaron un poco, pero sabían que el descanso ayudaría a Lavi a recuperarse, es por eso que decidieron no protestar. Allen le pidió a la enfermera que le entregara un libro que llevaba para el, y todos se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al otro lado. Todos excepto Lenalee.

"No lo despertare, solo quiero darle las buenas noches" dijo la chica frente a la enfermera.

Ante dicho comentario la reacción de Allen, Krory y Miranda fue quedarse paralizados.

"Solo será un minuto enfermera Lisa"

"Lo siento, están prohibidas las visitas" dijo poniendose un poco nerviosa.

"Solo será un segundo, nadie se tiene que enterar"

"Lo siento Lenalee" insistió la enfermera siguiendo la orden de Komui y Bookman sobre no dejar a nadie verlo por el estado en el que había caído.

"¿Ni un microsegundo? pregunto nuevamente Lenalee haciendo cara de niña pequeña regañada. Eso siempre funcionaba con la gente.

"Esa cara no funcionara conmigo preciosa... lo lamento, pero no es no. Pueden visitarlo por la mañana" dijo la enfermera en tono serio haciendo que Lenalee acentuara aun mas la expresión de su cara.

Entonces la chica se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los exorcistas. Miranda la recibió con un medio abrazo y le dijo "No te preocupes, mañana temprano vendremos a verlo".

"Esta bien" respondió Lenalee desilusionada.

"¡Ya se, vamos a jugar poker!" Dijo Allen para animar a su amiga.

"No podemos, mañana salimos temprano a una misión" respondió Krory señalando a Miranda, quien pese a haberlo olvidado por completo, seria su compañera.

"¿tu que dices Lenalee?"

"Lo siento Allen, no me siento de humor en este momento, ademas, sin Lavi no es tan divertido, es el único que a veces te atrapa haciendo trampa"

"Eso fue cruel Lenalee" respondió Allen. "Pero esta bien, eso también lo podremos hacer mañana cuando visitemos a Lavi" agrego.

Posteriormente, después de desearse buena noche, cada uno se fue a su habitación, con excepción de Allen, quien regreso con el equipo científico para programar el arca justamente, para que llevara a Krory y a Miranda al destino de su próxima misión.

* * *

Una vez que se encontró con Reever y el resto del equipo científico, Allen comenzó a trabajar en el arca. En realidad era una tarea muy sencilla para el, ya que habían conseguido codificar las notas de la canción que la comandaba y solo requerían de las manos de Allen para pre-programar los destinos de la misma. Sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron analizando otros detalles técnicos del funcionamiento del misterioso artefacto. Pasaron horas sin que nadie lo notara.

"Muy bien, ya esta listo. Venezuela preparate" dijo Reever bromeando.

"Como siempre Allen es de gran ayuda, a diferencia de otros exorcistas" agrego Jhonny haciendo a Allen sonreír.

"Por cierto, Allen Kun, ¿como sigue Lavi?" pregunto Reever.

"Pues, la última vez que lo vimos se veía más animado" respondió el chico.

"¿Y que harán con su inocencia? ¿convencieron a Bookman para que intentaran llevarla a tipo cristal?" pregunto Jhonny sin disimular su ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Allen.

Ambos, Jhonny y Reever se miraron el uno al otro al darse cuenta de que habían cometido una imprudencia. Reever no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta "Estúpido Director, dijo que les comentaría para que presionaran a Bookman entre todos"

"¿de que rayos están hablando?" dijo Allen aun completamente despistado.

Tanto Reever como Jhonny comenzaron a reír en forma boba para hacer tiempo y tratar de pensar en algún pretexto o mentira para no decirle la verdad a Allen, pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el guardia Marcus.

"Señor Reever, Komui necesita que lleven a Lavi con Evraska urgentemente" dijo relativamente calmado.

Casi de forma automática y sin preguntar nada, Jhonny, Reever y Allen corrieron rumbo a la enfermería. En cuanto llegaron a su destino y vieron la condición de Lavi, ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sentir una terrible angustia.

"¿que le sucedió? , estaba bien" pregunto Allen cuando vio que su amigo estaba convulcionandose en una cama empapada de sudor y con tubos de oxigeno introducidos en su nariz.

¿Por que lo tenemos que llevar con Evraska? pregunto Reever al guardia que se mantenía junto a el.

"Es una orden de Komui y Bookman" respondió en forma seria "Allen Walker, no puedes estar aquí, retirate a tu habitación"

"No" dijo Allen ahora enfadado "¿que esta sucediendo, para que lo van a llevar con Evraska? ¿por que esta tan enfermo? dijo Allen mientras tomaba por los hombros a Lavi tratando de evitar que sus sacudidas lo lastimaran.

Fue entonces cuando Jhonny recordando una conversación, descifro un poco de lo que sucedía.

"Lo curaran haciendo que su inocencia sea tipo cristal" dijo sin dejar de mirar de forma triste al pelirrojo.

"¿por que dices eso? dijo Reever acercandose a Lavi para cargarlo y seguir la orden que le habían dado.

"Su inocencia estaba actuando rara y no permitió ser convertida en arma antiakuma, tu mismo dijiste que tal vez quería evolucionar. Esta misma tarde le sugeriste a Bookman que esa era la alternativa para hacerlo recuperar su inocencia, pero el se negó"

Reever y Allen escuchaban atentamente mientras colocaban a Lavi detrás de la espalda de Reever quien lo cargaba de forma bastante sencilla.

"Si Bookman cambio de opinión debe ser por el estado de Lavi" concluyo Jhonny

"¿Estas diciendo que también el necesita estar con su inocencia y por eso enfermo tanto?, nunca había escuchado sobre algo así en el tipo armamento, y nunca hemos visto a un exorcista tipo parasito sobrevivir sin su inocencia" replico Reever mientras comenzaba a caminar. "Apresuremonos entonces" dijo mientras era seguido por Allen y por Jhonny.

Para su desgracia, mientras pasaban por el corredor a toda velocidad, se toparon con Miranda, quien había ido por un vaso de agua. La chica, quien cayo al chocar contra Reever contemplo asustada la escena. Como es de imaginarse, se alarmo.

"Miranda, tranquila"

"¿Pero que le sucedió?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tocaba al inconsciente pelirrojo en el rostro.

"Necesito que le avises a Lenalee y a Krory... lo estamos llevando con Evraska, intentaran hacer que su inocencia se convierta en tipo cristal" dijo Allen mientras sujetaba con fuerza el rostro de Miranda para fijar su atención sobre el.

"Confío en ti" dijo Allen antes de seguir el recorrido hacia el sótano de la orden.

* * *

_El niño se aferraba a la vida, lo podía notar solo con verlo. Pero ademas podía sentirlo, ya que mientras estaba inconsciente y temblando como una hoja, sujeto un mechón de mi cabello. En ese momento me arrepentí un poco de haberlo tomado entre mis brazos para tratar de calentarlo, pero cuando note la fuerza con la que su puño cerrado tomaba y jalaba mi cabello, sentí en lugar de enojo sorpresa por la fuerza con la que aquel pelirrojo luchaba contra la muerte._

_"Es un desperdicio" pensé mientras esperaba que la muerte ganara la batalla. Sabia que no había esperanzas y que junto con el moriría todo el clan "Será difícil encontrar otro sucesor... será imposible volver encontrar los ojos de bookman" pensé cabizbajo, cuando una débil voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

_"Ji-ji" dijo débilmente el chiquillo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos "Ji-ji... quiero volver a ir a China" me dijo con una seguridad que de alguna forma me conmovió. "Eso será imposible" le respondí esquivando su mirada._

_"Pero Ji-ji, quiero volver a ver a los pandas" me dijo cada vez mas débil. "tu lo prometiste" dijo mientras su ojo se volvía a cerrar lentamente. "Lo lamento, no podré cumplir mi promesa" respondí mirando su rostro pálido._

_"Ji-ji" volvió a decir sin abrir los ojos, "no te esfuerces en hablar , trata de dormir" le dije en voz baja, sin embargo el pequeño cuya lucha se volvía cada vez más evidente volvió a abrir su ojo para después emitir una débil sonrisa mientras me decía " Esta bien, tu pareces un Panda, con eso es suficiente por ahora" dijo mientras jalaba mas fuertemente mi cabello para finalmente volver a sumergirse en un estado inconsciente._

_ Su sonrisa no desapareció._

_"Idiota" le dije mientras lo sostenía fuertemente lamentando la gran perdida que pronto llegaría, no solo del futuro Bookman, si no también de aquel niño que de alguna forma admire tanto._

_Sin embargo, para mi enorme sorpresa, el niño no murió durante esa noche. Su estado no mejoro pero tampoco parecía empeorar. Sinceramente me encontraba completamente confundido "¿por que quiere seguir viviendo?" me cuestionaba "Ha visto tanta muerte, he visto el terror en sus ojos, sabe lo que le depara el futuro y aun así quiere seguir viviendo" pensé. _

_Recolecte la poca fuerza que me quedaba tras pasar en vela toda la noche en esa posición tan agotadora y levante al niño entre mis brazos. Comencé a caminar esperando poder encontrar un lugar cálido y seco para permitir al niño descansar más cómodamente y tal vez suministrarle mas medicamentos y tratamiento de acupuntura._

_Pase todo el día caminando y finalmente llegue a un pequeño pueblo. Use la mascara de anciano desamparado con su nieto herido y conseguí que una mujer me diera asilo. _

_Puse al niño sobre una cama pequeña y volví a revisar su herida. Casi milagrosamente pude ver como los bordes de la misma parecían menos hinchados y mas rosados. Su fiebre continuaba siendo peligrosamente alta pero su respiración parecía mejorar. Fue entonces cuando vi una de sus manos y descubrí que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad... un grueso mechón de mi cabello había caído como consecuencia de el fuerte y constante tirón que el niño le había dado durante todo ese tiempo._

Lenalee, quien durante toda la lectura se había sentido tremendamente conmovida, no pudo evitar emitir una sincera carcajada al imaginar la cara de Bookman cuando se descubrió mas calvo por culpa de Lavi. Se pregunto que tan grueso habría sido el mechón para dejar en ese estado al anciano, y luego se sintió un poco culpable por burlarse del hecho, aun así, no dejo de reír.

Sin duda alguna ahora que Lavi le había dado permiso para leer sobre su pasado se sentía mucho menos culpable y pese a que lo que leía por momentos era demasiado crudo y triste, la hacia sentirse bien el conocer esos detalles de una persona tan importante para ella.

Sin darse cuenta suspiro profundamente mientras veía el techo de su habitación y recordaba una vez más el abrazo que había recibido por parte de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando Miranda toco a su puerta de forma frenética y descontrolada.

La chica, quien dio un pequeño salto por el susto se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Era ya entrada la media noche y algo le decía que no serian buenas noticias. Para su desgracia, acertó.

"Miranda ¿por que estas despierta a esta hora?"

"¡Lo siento mucho Lenalee, perdoname por favor!"

"No, esta bien, ¿que sucede?"

"Allen-Kun me pidió que te avisara" dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento... "Lavi esta muy mal, lo llevaron con Evraska, lo van a convertir en tipo cristal" dijo un poco más recuperada.

"¿que?, tipo cristal ¿por que?" dijo la chica tratando de calmar su corazón que había comenzado a manifestar las señales que el miedo causaban en su cuerpo.

"Voy a avisarle a Krory, si quieres tu adelantate" sugirió Miranda.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Lenalee activando su inocencia comenzó a volar hacia el sótano de la orden.

* * *

Bookman observaba intentando inútilmente de ocultar su miedo la forma en la que Evraska sostenía cuidadosamente a Lavi mientras en su mente recordaba la forma en la que había accedido tan solo unos minutos antes a intentar esa locura.

"No hay garantía de que su inocencia no se sentirá traicionada y Lavi no se convertirá en un caído"

"¿Por que dices eso Bookman?, Lavi no ha hecho nada para que su inocencia se sienta traicionada"

"¿Tengo que recordarte que somos solo Bookmen?. La inocencia podría interpretar este intento como algo desesperado para salvar su vida con fines egoístas, por que eso es lo que sucede en realidad"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Komui aun sin entender.

"No somos exorcistas de corazón, no eliminamos Akumas por el bien de las almas, no estamos a favor de ningún bando en esta guerra. Si utilizamos la inocencia y hacemos labores de exorcistas es solamente por el bien de los registros"

"Patrañas" dijo Komui. Si eso fuera cierto Lavi no estaría enfermo ya que no le importaría haber perdido su inocencia.

"Eso no lo puedes saber Komui. Ademas, enfermo por imprudente. Cuando llegamos a la locación secreta del clan comenzó a cuestionarme sobre información a la que aun no puede tener acceso, por supuesto, al negarle dicha información el trato de buscarla en nuestra biblioteca secreta, reviso todo lo que se ha escrito sobre los Noa y sobre el 14 para ayudar a Allen Walker a evitar que "despierte". Trato de memorizar mas de diez mil libros buscando una pista, destapo su ojo izquierdo sin autorización, entro a esa biblioteca sin autorización y arriesgo todo para ayudar a... " se detuvo el anciano tratando de contener su frustración.

"Tratando de ayudar a su amigo, a su compañero. Eso para mi es ser un exorcista de corazón. Ahora estoy segura de que su inocencia y el se fusionaran exitosamente" dijo Evraska desde lo alto de su ser.

"Bookman, de todos modos si no lo intentamos, el morirá"

"Lo se"

"¿Acaso lo prefieres muerto?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces intentemoslo, estoy seguro de que el hará su mejor esfuerzo" dijo Komui mirando al anciano a los ojos.

"Mas le vale" respondió Bookman.

"Marcus, ve por Reever y dile que traigan a Lavi ahora mismo" ordeno Komui a uno de los guardias cercanos.

"A la orden director" respondió el guardia.

"Komui, sabes que si esto resulta un éxito Lavi y yo deberemos abandonar la orden por completo ¿verdad?"

"Lo se Bookman, lo se" respondió Komui sin duda alguna de que lo importante por ahora era salvar al muchacho.


	7. Carmín

Nota de autora: Si lo se, he roto completamente mi racha de actualizar diario, pero la verdad es que cada vez me enfrento a el reto de escribir escenas más y más complicadas. Es por eso que prefiero tardarme màs, que apresurar todo y publicar un mal capitulo.

En esta ocasión me gustaría agradecer la ayuda de Hikari Hye, quien desde este capitulo realizara la funcion de Beta Reader para este fic (con eso de que estoy bizca y se me van comillas de más o de menos, o signos de puntuación importantes). ¡Muchas gracias Hikari! todos tus comentarios han sido de gran ayuda, y por supuesto, gracias por tus reviews y tus porras.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de Countess Erzebet, Shiji, SeikaDragon, threenames, Miharu Ankoku, Lita-chan,xLenaleex e Ichi-Ichi. En esta ocasión no agradecere uno por uno (para no tardarme más en publicar) pero ustedes saben lo mucho que significan sus palabras.

Capitulo 7

Carmín

Evraska sujetaba delicadamente al aun inconsciente exorcista. Trato de hacerlo despertar llamandolo por su nombre en multiples ocasiones, pero no lo conseguía. Este hecho solo logro sumar mas angustia a la que ya tenian los inmoviles espectadores.

"Lavi" intento Evraska una vez mas agregando un pequeño movimiento. "Sus signos vitales estan disminuyendo" dijo la exorcista para luego descubrir que por fin, Lavi habia abierto su ojo visible.

Obviamente el chico parecia confundido, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia comienzo a girar su cabeza para tratar de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

"Tranquilo, estamos en el sótano de la orden, dentro de poco estarás bien" dijo Evraska. "Necesito que me digas si estas de acuerdo en intentar implantar tu inocencia en tu cuerpo"

"¿que?" pregunto Lavi débilmente.

"¿Estas de acuerdo en intentar convertirte en tipo cristal? creemos que es la única manera para que te recuperes" le comento Evraska.

"Pero Ji ji dijo que no me debo convertir en tipo cristal" replico Lavi un poco mas alerta.

"Esta bien Lavi, es la unica alternativa" intervino Bookman desde dos metros abajo.

Lavi instintivamente giro la cabeza para buscar el origen de la voz. Una vez que ubico a bookman le dirigio una mirada que Bookman supo interpretar directamente. "¡pero Jiji, si me convierto en tipo cristal" agrego el semi-consciente chico.

"Lo importante es que te recuperes, no seas idiota" respondio el anciano.

Despùes Lavi logro hacer su mirada menos borrosa, y ubico a Allen, Krory, Miranda y Lenalee, todos ellos reflejaban su preocupación en el rostro. Lavi se sintio mal por verlos en ese estado, pero despúes concentro su atención en la chica que lograba hacer que su corazón latiera un poco más fuerte con tan solo mirarla.

Lenalee lo vio y noto una gran duda en su mirada " ¿por que estas dudando Lavi?" se pregunto. Después coloco las manos frente a su pecho, casi colocadas en posición de oración y le grito "Todo estará bien, no tengas miedo".

Lavi la siguió mirando sin poder emitir una palabra mientras pensaba "Pero si me convierto en tipo cristal me tendré que ir, y si me voy, nada estará bien"

"Lavi por favor, te necesito" dijo Lenalee nuevamente.

Lavi sintió como si las finas agujas de Bookman se clavaran directo en su corazón, queria darse por vencido, queria decir no, pero una voz en su interior decia "Mientras sigas vivo podras luchar por cambiar las cosas y encontrar respuestas".

Eliminando todas las dudas que sentia volvio a mirar a Evraska y asintio con la cabeza.

Entonces la gigantesca mujer lo acerco a su frente y comenzo a emitir una pequeña luz. En ese momento la inocencia de Lavi en forma liquida comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de Ekraska , quien lo acerco a la boca del pelirrojo lentamente. "Bebela despacio" instruyo.

Lavi, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzo a beber el liquido en el que se habia convertido su inocencia. Si tenia algun sabor, el no podia sentirlo, pero cuando pasaba por su garganta sentia un calor que casi le quemaba.

Mientras el chico bebia sus amigos observaban esperando lo mejor, pero temiendo que algo saliera mal.

Lenalee y Komui sabían casi exactamente que esperar ya que algunos meses antes lo habían vivido, la chica en carne propia, y Komui sintiendo aquel dolor como si fuera el suyo propio. Lo que venia no seria fácil de observar para nadie.

Cuando Lavi termino de beber cerro los ojos, no habia señales de cambio en su condición y este hecho hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento. Pero de repente Lavi emitió un grito de dolor. Casi al mismo tiempo, un incontenible chorro de sangre comenzó a salir violentamente de su muñeca derecha.

Evraska, reconociendo también el proceso de la cristalización, puso a Lavi en el suelo, quien al sentirse en tierra firme se coloco en posición fetal para tratar de soportar mejor el dolor. Ahora claramente se apreciaba una enorme herida en forma de cruz en su muñeca, de la cual cada vez salía mas y mas sangre.

Casi instintivamente varios exorcistas trataron de correr para ayudarlo, pero Lenalee fue la que consiguió llegar primero, y una vez que se sentó junto a el y coloco aquella cabeza repleta de cabello rojo sobre sus piernas, todos se tranquilizaron un poco.

El charco de sangre que se había formado alrededor de ellos era enorme, y Lenalee acariciaba la cabeza del chico mientras le decía de forma tranquila "Ya pronto va a terminar".

El dolor era cegador en mas de un sentido, Lavi trato de abrir los ojos pero no lo conseguía. Mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, la vida lo hacia también. Pero el sentir a Lenalee tan cerca y el percibir su olor entre ese charco de sangre logro mantenerse con calma.

De repente, la sangre se comenzó a endurecer como el cristal y tomo la forma de un par de alas que se colocaron erguidas frente al chico. Entonces Lenalee acercandose al oído de Lavi susurro "¿puedes verla? es hermosa, esa es tu inocencia"

Lavi entonces sintió un liquido tibio caer en su mejilla. Esto hizo que lograra abrir los ojos y recuperar la vista por completo. Lo que vio fue hermoso, alas de color carmín frente a el, y una hermosa chica llorando mientras lo sostenía.

Lenalee sonrío aunque sus ojos lloraban. Ayudo a Lavi a reintegrarse un poco, y en ese momento su inocencia comenzó a hacer un movimiento similar al de los tornados alrededor de su mano derecha.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que el movimiento cesara y el resultado de la transformación fuera evidente para todos los presentes. Un enorme guante que llegaba hasta el codo adornaba a hora la mano derecha del exorcista.

Un respiro de alivio colectivo se dejo escuchar en el lugar. Lavi contemplaba asombrado su mano mientras Lenalee seguía aguantando la mayor parte del peso del cuerpo del chico con el de ella misma.

"¿Esta es mi inocencia?" pregunto Lavi al aire. "Si" respondió Lenalee tranquilamente. Fue entonces cuando Lavi cayo en cuenta de su posición y se incorporo totalmente con un leve sonrojo.

"¡Perdón Lenalee!"

"¿por que lo dices?" dijo la chica sonriendo.

Mientras ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos sin poder describir que era exactamente ese sentimiento que los paralizaba, todos los presentes se acercaron y los rodearon. Ni Lavi ni Lenalee se dieron cuenta de eso hasta que Allen hablo.

"Es un guante" dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a la mano de Lavi analizando el nuevo artefacto.

"¿no tenia que ser un martillo?" dijo Krory acercandose de igual forma.

"Es muy bonito" decía Miranda imitando a sus compañeros.

"Haganse a un lado" ordenaba Bookman mientras buscaba acercarse con curiosidad e impaciencia.

"Me pregunto como funcionara" decía Reveer a Jhonny.

"Hey, chicos" decía Lavi tratando de despertar a todos de lo que parecía un trance colectivo.

Lenalee no pudo evitar reír tímidamente mientras veía la escena, y luego dijo.

"Veo que funciono, pareces sentirte mejor"

Todas las miradas que hasta hace segundos eran dirigidas al guante de Lavi giraron para ver a Lenalee, y luego al portador del mismo.

"Es verdad, ¡ya estas bien!" grito Allen.

"Gracias a Dios" agradecía Miranda.

"¡Estas vivo!" gritaba Krory mientras lloraba emotivamente.

"¡Lavi estas bien!" lloriqueaba Jhonny.

Y todos casi de forma casi sincronizada abrazaban al chico quien suplicaba por un poco de aire. Lenalee solo veía lo que sucedía y sonreía agradeciendo que todo hubiera salido bien. Una vez que todos dejaron de abrazar al chico Lenalee se acerco, lo abrazo y le dijo "Ahora tenemos una cosa más en común".

Komui quien contemplaba todo no se sentía tan bien como el pelirrojo, pero fue gracias a Jhonny y Reever que el momento no fue arruinado por algún nuevo modelo de Komurin.

Bookman se sentía aliviado y agradecido por la recuperación de Lavi, pero sabia que lo que sucedería no seria sencillo. Se acerco a Komui quien ahora lloraba mientras mordía su boina tratando de controlarse y le pidió hablar con el en privado.

Fue entonces que Komui volvió a la realidad y asintió pidiendo al anciano que lo acompañara.

"Eso es sospechoso" pensó Reever mientras veía al par alejarse. Pero su atención se desvío rápidamente hacia el grupo de exorcistas que festejaban ruidosamente, lo cual permitió que Komui y Bookman abandonaran el lugar de forma desapercibida.

* * *

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, Krory y Miranda regresaron a sus habitaciones mientras Allen y Lenalee acompañaron a Lavi con la enfermera Lisa para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Estando en la enfermería Lavi parecía no recordar el estado en el que se encontraba horas atrás, de alguna forma todos los presentes agradecían esa inusual amnesia.

"Tu corazón late fuerte y a buen ritmo, tu respiración es profunda y constante ¿te duele algo?"

"La mano un poco, pero supongo que me acostumbrare" respondió Lavi animado.

"Se te pasara en unos días" le dijo Lenalee con la voz de la experiencia.

Lavi solo sonrío en respuesta mientras la enfermera Lisa le echaba un vistazo al nuevo guante, y fue justo en ese momento que la inocencia comenzó a cambiar nuevamente mediante un movimiento de torbellino similar al que había realizado anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Lenalee, el resultado final fueron un par de aros rojos colocados a manera de brazalete alrededor de la mano del chico dejando la cicatriz en forma de cruz visible de forma bastante indiscreta.

"Yo quiero mi martillo" dijo Lavi desilusionado mientras miraba su propia mano.

A todos pareció causarles gracia la forma en la que el chico dijo eso, y rieron mientras la enfermera Lisa vendaba su muñeca. "Eso es una cicatriz fea" decía al mismo tiempo que giraba la blanca tela alrededor de la cruz desapareciendola de su vista poco a poco.

Entonces Lavi volteo a ver a Lenalee y le pregunto directamente "¿tu tienes dos como esta verdad?"

"Si"

Lavi se quedo un poco pensativo mientras observaba su mano, y sonrío al pensar que tenia algo en común con Lenalee. Pero de repente su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la aparición de un dedo intruso sobre su cicatriz.

"Y si me preguntas, no me parecen feas" dijo Lenalee mirando al chico dulcemente.

Allen estaba en el cuarto, pero podía jurar que en ese momento, tanto para Lenalee como para Lavi, no había nadie mas en esa habitación.

Se sintió como un intruso, y dandose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos decidió salir silenciosamente mientras por su mente pasaban mil cosas, pero sobre todo pensaba en que de ahora en adelante tenía un motivo más para no permitir que el catorce se apropiara de su ser.

* * *

"Nos iremos al amanecer. Muchas gracias por todo Komui"

"Bookman, en realidad creo que deberías pensarlo, ademas aun tenemos que revisar los efectos de la inocencia en el cuerpo de Lavi, recuerda que sabemos muy poco sobre la inocencia tipo cristal"

"Entre más rápido nos vayamos será mejor para todos" dijo el anciano de forma inflexible.

Fue entonces cuando de forma bastante ruda irrumpió Leverrier en el cuarto, dirigiendose directamente hacia donde los hombres se encontraban.

"Tenemos un nuevo exorcista tipo cristal. ¡Felicidades Komui!, esas son excelentes noticias en momentos como este en el que estamos tan carentes de usuarios." decía el enorme rubio manteniendo aquella expresión tétrica que tanto lo caracterizaba " Supongo que ya programaste una serie de pruebas para la primera hora de mañana ¿O me equivoco Director? cuestiono a Komui mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Komui desvío la mirada sin saber que responder, pero Bookman tenia la respuesta exacta.

"No hay ninguna prueba programada, nos vamos mañana"

"Oh, claro, es el Bookman Jr. quien porta el nuevo ejemplar. Lo lamento Bookman, no pueden abandonar la orden" le dijo mirandolo por primera vez desde que entro al cuarto.

"Con todo respeto, le recuerdo que la orden nunca ha tenido autoridad sobre el Clan de los Bookman"

"Y yo con todo respeto le recuerdo que la orden no esta en posición de desperdiciar un exorcista, en especial si tiene una inocencia tipo cristal"

"Lo lamento, pero la decisión ya esta tomada"

Leverrier sonrío siniestramente mientras miraba al anciano de forma retadora.

"Desde que mis fuentes me informaron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo me imagine que algo como esto pasaría" dijo Leverrier mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un documento enrollado y envuelto por un fino listón de terciopelo.

"Es por eso que he conseguido esta carta del Vaticano. Si Lavi intenta abandonar la orden será acusado de herejía y tendremos que arrestarlo. Por supuesto, se someterá a un juicio y podría ser ejecutado. Aunque creo que esa información no debo dársena a un Bookman ya que los Bookman lo saben todo ¿cierto?"

"Señor Leverrier. Nosotros llegamos a la orden solo por el bien de los registros históricos de esta guerra. Supongo que yo tampoco debo recordarle que ningún gobierno tiene poder sobre nosotros."

"¿Pero Lavi es en realidad un Bookman? lo que acaba de suceder es clara prueba ,en mi opinión, de que ese chico es un exorcista, ya que la inocencia eligió fusionarse con el en lugar de convertirlo en un caído. Aunque por supuesto, me puedo equivocar. Bookman, ¿quiere que le preguntemos?" dijo Leverrier tratando de provocar al anciano.

"Su opinión no importa" refuto el anciano sin perder la compostura.

"Ya veremos" dijo Leverrier antes de dar la media vuelta y abandonar la habitación dejando en manos de Bookman la orden del Vaticano.

Una vez que se encontraron nuevamente solos Komui y Bookman se pudo sentir que el ambiente se había hecho mas pesado gracias a la presencia del inspector, pero Bookman rompió con eso para despedirse e ir a descansar, no sin antes aclararle algo a Komui.

"Parece que te saldrás parcialmente con la tuya Komui, tardare un par de días aclarando esto con el Vaticano. Puedes hacer las pruebas que necesites mientras estemos aquí"

"Bookman... ¿no crees que Lavi tiene derecho a..."

"Lavi no tiene derecho a nada, tiene un destino que cumplir. Su acercamiento con la inocencia solo hará mas difícil para el despedirse, es por eso que dude en aceptar. Te pido que no intervengas en este asunto, no me hagas arrepentirme de la decisión que tome cuando acepte la fusión" dijo el anciano segundos antes de desaparecer tras las puertas cerradas de la oficina de Komui, quien solo atino a sentarse tras su escritorio y repetirse a si mismo que el estaba ahí para proteger el bienestar de todos los jóvenes exorcistas.

"¡Estoy arto de que todos los traten como objetos!" grito enfadado mientras tiraba al suelo las miles de hojas desordenadas que reposaban sobre su escritorio y miraba una foto de Lenalee "Por favor mi hermosa Lenalee, por tu propio bien espero que lo que estoy imaginando no sea real".

* * *

Una vez que la enfermera Lisa termino de revisar a Lavi, tanto él como Lenalee abandonaron la enfermería. Fue hasta ese momento que se preguntaron que había sucedido con Allen, pero supusieron que el hambre del chico lo había hecho salir a conseguir comida como usualmente sucedía. Aunque si les pareció extraño que no se despidiera.

Seguramente faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía realmente cansado.

"Te llevo a tu habitación" dijo Lavi mientras caminaba en silencio a lado de la chica.

"Si, muchas gracias" le respondía sonriendo mientras se preguntaba por que de repente se había sentido tan nerviosa "Estoy sola con el, he estado sola con el muchas veces ¿por que me siento así?" pensó mientras trataba de actuar calmada.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee, Lavi se paro frente a ella y le sonrío. Su sonrisa era igual a la de siempre, pero algo había cambiado en ella, algo que ni la misma Lenalee podía describir.

"Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi en estos días"

"No he hecho nada que tu no hayas hecho por mi antes. Para eso somos amigos".

"Si, para eso somos amigos" dijo Lavi sonriendo tristemente.

La chica noto la inexplicable tristeza del chico pese a que el la trataba de disimular. Hasta que de repente un pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

"Tu libro, tengo tu libro" le dijo abruptamente cortando el silencio que comenzaba a nacer entre los dos.

"Oh, es verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado" dijo Lavi llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza como habitualmente lo hacia.

"Dame un segundo" dijo Lenalee abriendo la puerta de su habitación para entrar por el valioso objeto.

Al entrar recordó que el libro no estaba en su habitación , si no que ella lo llevaba entre su ropa. Se giro para salir al pasillo nuevamente pero se encontró a Lavi parado justo detrás de ella. Al ser algo imprevisto, la reacción natural de Lenalee fue asustarse.

"Disculpame, no quería asustarte"

"No te preocupes, es solo que recordé que el libro no estaba aquí" respondió la chica mientras señalaba su cama. "El libro siempre lo he llevado conmigo, tu sabes, para evitar que alguien irrumpa en mi habitación y lo robe" dijo mirando a Lavi en forma juguetona.

"Si, uno nunca esta a salvo de gente pervertida que irrumpe en las habitaciones" dijo Lavi entre risas nerviosas.

"Si, principalmente de cierto exorcista pelirrojo que conozco" dijo Lenalee dando un paso para acercarse a Lavi mientras en sus manos portaba el libro. "Solo quiero que sepas que después de leer esto, te admiro mucho más que antes" dijo mirando a Lavi directo a su ojo.

"¿En serio? ¿te refieres a la parte donde deje calvo a Bookman? pregunto Lavi dando un paso para acercarse más a la chica.

"Justamente" respondió Lenalee quien apuntaba su rostro hacia arriba para mirar al chico directo al rostro.

Estaban tan cerca, que el libro que llevaba Lenalee en las manos se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo, y separado solo por algunos milímetros del cuerpo de Lavi.

Se quedaron así por un segundo. Lenalee por fin se sintió calmada, y por su mente no pasaba nada mas que la sensación de querer acercarse más a el. Lavi por su parte, simplemente estaba tratando de memorizar cada detalle del rostro de la chica, que pese a estar grabado desde hace mucho en su mente, no dejaba de maravillarlo cada vez que lo observaba.

Recordando lo que había pasado recientemente, y pensando en lo que podría pasar si Bookman cumplía su promesa de hace algún tiempo con respecto a las consecuencias de convertirse en tipo cristal, Lavi se armo de valor y decidió convertir en palabras lo que su corazón supuestamente inexistente había estado sintiendo desde hace mas de dos años.

"Lenalee, yo te quiero" dijo Lavi mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica.

"Yo también te quiero, y mucho" dijo la chica mientras sentía como su corazón trataba de llamar su atención en ese momento.

Lavi movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras decía " No Lenalee, no comprendes, yo no te quiero como amiga, yo..." dijo cuando fue interrumpido de una forma dulce y cálida.

Lenalee, con la gracia delicada comparable con la de una bailarina de ballet, se paro sobre la punta de los pies para lograr que su rostro alcanzara el del chico mientras al mismo tiempo su brazo izquierdo empujaba gentilmente la cabeza del pelirrojo invitandolo a acercarse mas a ella. Cerro los ojos y dejo que sus labios tocaran los de Lavi. Instintivamente, al sentir el contacto, dejo caer el libro que hasta ese momento sostenía para llevar esa mano ahora liberada al hombro del chico buscando mas apoyo para mantener la relativamente incomoda posición.

Lavi no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de cerrar su ojo. La sensación cálida que sus labios sentían y el sabor dulce que su lengua percibía parecían ser parte de un sueño. Su corazón se acelero y fue entonces que por fin cerro su ojo. Después coloco una de sus manos en la minúscula cintura de la chica, mientras que su otra mano tocaba de forma delicada la parte trasera de su femenino y delicado cuello.

Los dedos de Lenalee comenzaron a jugar con el cabello del chico mientras saboreaba cada rincón de sus labios. Su otra mano se movió casi de forma involuntaria hacia la cintura de Lavi y casi como un reflejo lo trataba de acercar más a su cuerpo mientras sentía como la mano de Lavi acariciaba dulcemente su cuello y su espalda.

Cuando ambos se sintieron sin aliento el beso tomo una pausa, misma que sirvió a ambos para mirarse a los ojos, que curiosamente podían distinguir perfectamente pese a encontrarse en un cuarto en penumbras.

Una vez que reanudaron el beso la intensidad subió. Lavi comenzó a sentir como cada vez la sangre corría más y mas fuertemente por sus venas y decidió romper aquella unión al sentir miedo de no poder controlarse.

Ambos se miraron mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

"Lavi, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" dijo Lenalee ahora con lagrimas silenciosas en los ojos.

Lavi estaba en silencio, mirando a aquella chica tan vulnerable frente a el mientras escuchaba las palabras que siempre pensó lo harían el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y que sin embargo hacían que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

"Lenalee, yo..."

"Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo" pensaba Lavi mientras su boca solo decía "yo soy un Bookman"... dijo bajando la mirada mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

"Estoy harta de eso" dijo Lenalee lanzandole al mismo tiempo una almohada directamente a la cabeza. Lavi volteo a verla con sorpresa por el tono en el hablaba.

"Lenalee, yo...lo lamento mucho" le decía tristemente mientras daba un paso más para alejarse de ella. Sin embargo no llego muy lejos, ya que la mano de Lenalee lo tomo fuertemente del antebrazo y lo dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia ella.

Lavi no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, en esta ocasión con tanta pasión que la chica tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego al borde de su cama y se vio forzada a recostarse sobre ella con Lavi encima suyo.

Este hecho que en otra circunstancia pudo ser incomodo fue tomado de forma natural por ambos chicos, los cuales seguían repartiendose besos y tímidas caricias.

Repentinamente Lenalee comenzó a sentir algo tibio sobre su mejilla derecha. Un poco asustada se alejo de Lavi para poder ver su rostro mas claramente y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba llorando silenciosamente.

"Lavi" dijo la chica sin saber el por que de dichas lagrimas.

"Yo te amo" dijo Lavi sonriendo y provocando una sonrisa en la chica recostada debajo de el. "Pero será mejor que me vaya.." dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Lenalee nuevamente lo tomo de la mano para evitar su partida.

"Quedate" dijo la chica sin timidez alguna. " Solo quedate hasta que me duerma" añadió la chica comprendiendo que Lavi estaba tratando de mantener el control sobre si mismo.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si" respondió sin duda en la voz mirandolo mientras dudaba del poder mantener ella misma el autocontrol y no caer ante la tentación de devorarlo.

"Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te duermas" condeno Lavi aun sonrojado.

Entonces simplemente se recostó en la cama a lado de ella abrazandola dulcemente y sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo a lado del suyo. Estaban muy cómodos uno a lado del otro. Ambos querían seguir besandose, tocandose, pero algo dentro de ellos logro hacer que se controlaran.

"Lavi" dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

"¿si?"

"Si me vuelves a decir que eres un Bookman... te pateare"

"Pero yo soy..."

"Te pateare en la cabeza" dijo la chica tratando de saborear cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaban estar en sus brazos.

"Esta bien" respondió el chico relajandose cada vez mas y mas.

Bastaron diez minutos para que Lavi cayera totalmente dormido y Lenalee lo besara en la mejilla deseandole las buenas noches para después unirse a el en el mundo de los sueños mientras su cabeza descansaba recargada sobre el sin saber lo que la mañana siguiente les tendría preparado.


	8. El camino a seguir

**Nota de autora: **Si, me tarde... ¡pero en esta ocasión tengo justificación!. Ayer se fue la luz en mi casa por mas de seis horas. ¿verdad que eso hace que no se enojen comigo? hehe.

Bueno, antes de agradecer los reviews quiero anunciar que este es el penúltimo capitulo, por lo tanto falta menos para que sepan el destino que tengo planeado para esta pareja. Sin embargo me gustaría saber su opinion en cuanto una cosa. **¿incluyo Lemon o no?**. Ahora si, voy con los agradecimientos.

Shiji. Que bueno que te gusto la escena romántica. Debo confezar, no quede muy convencida con ella pero no sera la unica escena de ese tipo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y saludos!

Niel. ¡Muchas gracias!. Me da mucho gusto lograr mi objetivo principal que es justamente, hacer que la gente que lo lee se imagine todo y se meta en la historia. Te mando un saludo y gracias por leer.

Ichi-Ichi. Si, ¡viva Lenavi!. Gracias por tu review como siempre.

SeikaDragon. ¿que pasara cuando Komui se entere?. Tal vez lo averigues en este capitulo, tal vez no. Gracias por el review!

KagomeHb. Oh, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

xLenaleex. ¿Te odio?... (reflexiono un rato).. ¡¡por supuesto que no!!, solo me gusta hacer que la gente tenga las mismas reacciones que yo cuando escribo esas escenas. Es una pena que no te haya podido leer en el msn aun, pero quiero que sepas como siempre que tu review es uno de los que mas espero (en serio, y en esta ocasión me preguntaba por que tardabas tanto, estaba preocupada, hasta que me di cuenta de que publique a las 10 pm y me di un golpe yo misma por impaciente). Espero que este cap tambien te haga hacer caritas graciosas mientras lo lees. Te mando un saludo.

june-li: ¿en serio? muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerlo. Que bueno que te ha gustado. Ojala que este capitulo no te desilucione. ¡Gracias por el review y saludos!

Capitulo 8

El camino a seguir.

Komui despertó temprano, o más bien salió de su oficina tras pasar la noche entera durmiendo solo por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

Camino hacia la habitación de Lenalee tratando de recuperar su apariencia optimista y despreocupada mientras se acercaba paso por paso, incluso acompaño su caminar con un alegre silbido que improviso en el momento.

Sin embargo ese estado de animo no era fingido pues al fin y al cabo, desayunar con su hermana era una de las cosas que más felices lo hacían, y era un ritual que no podía faltar en las pocas ocasiones en las que la chica estaba en el cuartel general.

Saltando como un conejo en medio de un espeso pastizal, el director se acerco cada vez más a la puerta que resguardaba a su princesa. Una vez que se encontró frente a ella se preparo para tocar anunciando su llegada pero se sorprendió al encontrar que la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta.

"¿Lenalee?" dijo con sorpresa al encontrar la puerta en esa condición. "¿puedo pasar?" preguntó casi con un pie adentro.

Al entrar Komui no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Lenalee dormida profundamente en posición semifetal con una hermosa y pacifica sonrisa en el rostro. Adoraba verla así.

Se sintió un poco desilusionado, pero comprendió que los últimos días habían sido extenuantes para todos, y principalmente para Lenalee, por lo tanto decidió dejarla dormir un poco más y trato de salir de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Pero si por algo era famoso el director era por su torpeza que se multiplico al estar tan emocionado con la visión que había tenido de su bella durmiente y que como consecuencia resulto en un tosco movimiento que no midió bien y lo hizo chocar contra la pared rebotando ruidosamente hacia el suelo.

Lenalee despertó de golpe asustada por el estrepitoso ruido, y de sus labios comenzó a salir una palabra que a Komui no le hubiera gustado escuchar en esa situación.

"¡La...!" atino a detenerse la alarmada chica cuando vio a su hermano tendido en el suelo. Parpadeo confundida y comenzó a buscar alrededor de ella.

"Perdoname mi hermosa Lenalee, la puerta estaba entreabierta y yo entre por que no respondías" decía el director mientras sonreía tontamente y tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Lenalee no le prestaba mucha atención, en su lugar seguía mirando alrededor suyo buscando a Lavi. "No, no fue un sueño" se decía con ansiedad.

Komui al verse ignorado pregunto "¿buscas algo mi pequeña Lenalee?"

"¡no!" respondió nerviosa la chica.

Komui solo se quedo mirándola mientras ella sin poder evitarlo, seguía recorriendo su habitación con la mirada hasta que discretamente noto en su almohada un cabello rojo abandonado.

El director noto que la mirada de Lenalee se había detenido y la chica se había tranquilizado. Por lo tanto se levanto y trato de buscar con la mirada lo que tenía a la chica tan fascinada.

Lenalee reacciono justo antes de que Komui pudiera fijar la mirada en aquel cabello. "Hermano, no puedes entrar de esa forma a la habitación de una chica" grito sonrojada.

Komui pensó que su hermana se sonrojaba por su presencia y se emociono diciendo " Mi querida Lenalee se avergüenza de que la vea dormir, ¡pero si cuando eras niña te sostenía entre mis brazos mientras dormías!". Sin embargo esta emoción no le duro mucho ya que la exorcista a base de fuerza lo saco sin permitirle decir ni una palabra más.

Una vez que el director se encontró detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la chica solo atino a preguntar en voz alta "¿entonces te espero para desayunar?"

"Esta bien, hermano, iré en veinte minutos" respondió resignada la chica al notar que su hermano no se inmutaba ante ninguna llamada de atención. Luego se tomo un minuto para recostarse nuevamente en su cama y olfatear la almohada que hasta hace algún tiempo había compartido con Lavi.

"Seguro se despertó antes" pensaba la chica respirando profundamente para luego sonrojarse al recordar que la noche anterior se dejo llevar por sus impulsos al besar al pelirrojo de la manera en la que lo hizo.

Se sonrojo un poco y cubrió su rostro con la almohada mientras pensó "Le tendré que decir a mi hermano que ya tengo novio" sonrío en tono travieso al imaginar la reacción de su adorado pero disparatado hermano.

* * *

"¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?" pregunto Bookman en tono serio mientras veía a Lavi entrar en la habitación que compartían.

"Con la enfermera Lisa"

"Te fui a buscar a la enfermería y no estabas ahí"

"Después fui a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes que me habías dejado"

"También te busque ahí" dijo el Bookman serio mientras se acercaba a el.

"Dame un respiro Jiji, necesitaba pensar" respondió Lavi un poco irritado.

Bookman noto la mirada seria de su aprendiz. Mucha gente no conocía el lado serio de Lavi, pero Bookman no era parte de ese grupo.

Sabia que el muchacho era mucho mas profundo, inteligente y obscuro de lo que aparentaba la mayor parte de las veces, y sabia reconocer el significado de muchas de las miradas que emitía cuando estaba en ese tenor.

"Nos vamos mañana por la noche, tal vez antes, ten tus cosas preparadas" dijo el anciano tratando de evitar una confrontación seria con el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

"No me quiero ir" dijo Lavi con voz sombría.

"Lo se, pero no hay otra opción"

"La orden nos necesita"

"Lavi, no me hagas repetirme a mi mismo. Hace mucho te advertí que si tu inocencia cambiaba nos tendríamos que ir" dijo el anciano ahora dándole la espalda al chico. "Esta guerra no es nuestra y no podemos involucrarnos mas"

"No me quiero ir" repitió Lavi en tono aun mas serio mientras giraba su rostro buscando ver a su maestro. "Quiero quedarme"

"Lavi, tenemos que irnos, sigue mis instrucciones. Recuerda que solo somos Bookmen y tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, no somos exorcistas, este no es lugar para nosotros" dijo el anciano pacientemente mientras giraba para estar cara a cara frente al chico.

Fue entonces que pudo ver como Lavi apretaba sus puños luchando contra algún impulso interno, hasta que pareció perder la batalla.

"¡Soy un exorcista!, ¡Soy un bookman! y quiero quedarme aquí" grito mientras uno de sus puños golpeaba la pared.

El sonido del puño de Lavi al chocar con la pared de piedras fue un sonido seco y apagado fue totalmente opacado por el sonido de la mano abierta de Bookman al hacer contacto con la pálida mejilla del pelirrojo, quien al sentir el contacto no pudo más que mirar a su maestro con una mirada de desconcierto mientras sentía además del calor provocado por el golpe, el calor de una lagrima recorriendo se mejilla.

"Siempre me he preguntado si te podrás convertir en un buen Bookman." Dijo el anciano sin inmutarse " Has sido un reto enorme, y siempre me incline a pensar que no merecías nacer con ojos tan privilegiados. Sin embargo he pensado que si naciste con ese don tan añorado por todo el Clan debe ser por alguna razón"

Lavi escuchaba a su maestro en completo silencio y completamente inmóvil mientras sentía nuevamente aquel enorme peso sobre los hombros que a veces le impedía dormir.

"He llegado a la conclusión de esos ojos te eligieron como su propietario por que buscaban a alguien que pudiera impulsar un cambio. Johan, si quieres cambiar las cosas, si en verdad deseas probar lo que tantas veces te has repetido primero debes convertirte en Bookman"

Lavi sintió a su corazón dar un pequeño salto cuando escucho su verdadero nombre, aquel que el mismo anciano que lo pronuncio le prohibió siquiera recordar doce años atrás.

"Los Bookman no tienen corazón, no deben tenerlo, eso es algo en lo que creeré hasta mi muerte. Pero tu Lavi, serás mi sucesor, una vez que ocupes mi lugar podrás luchar para cambiar la forma de pensar dentro del Clan y fuera de el." dijo en anciano mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta nuevamente.

"Demuéstranos a todos que es posible, demuéstranos que estamos equivocados. Sigue tu camino para convertirte en un Bookman y una vez que lo consigas, no habrá nadie que pueda cuestionarte" dijo finalmente el anciano antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a un Lavi solo y hundido en un mar de pensamientos que solo lograron confundirlo aun más.

Después de unos minutos Lavi recordó que tenia pactada una cita con el equipo científico para hacer algunas pruebas a la nueva forma de su inocencia. Respiró profundamente y sacó de las profundidades la mascara de chico optimista que quería mostrar hasta el último minuto mientras estuviera en la orden.

Las pruebas fueron sencillas pese a que Lavi, en un principio, no tenia ni idea sobre como activar su inocencia. Le tomo unos minutos concentrarse para descubrir que sus sellos permanecían intactos y seguían siendo visibles ante todos al momento de ordenar a su inocencia activarse.

Todo fue mucho más sencillo cuando vio un sello nuevo disponible para su uso, el sello de Metal. Al activarlo mediante un golpe directo de su puño derecho pudo ver como poco a poco del suelo salía un pequeño martillo de metal muy similar al anterior. El ver su martillo recuperado hizo feliz a Lavi quien maravillado comprobó que al igual que el antiguo, este también cambiaba de tamaño obedeciendo su capricho.

Además de este nuevo sello, los científicos notaron que otros dos sellos se habían desbloqueado, uno era el sello de Agua, y el otro era el sello del Viento. Comenzaron a imaginar las cualidades de cada uno, y quisieron intentar activarlos inmediatamente, sin embargo la inocencia aun no estaba completamente estabilizada y regreso a la forma de brazalete antes de que pudieran continuar con las pruebas.

"Es normal, te tomara tiempo controlarla completamente" le decía Reever a Lavi tratando de consolarlo. "El uso de esta inocencia requiere más desgaste físico, te recomiendo que trates de descansar, relajarte y alimentarte bien. Por la tarde continuaremos con la prueba".

"¡Esta bien!" Respondió Lavi sonriendo mientras se disponía a ir a la cafetería para desayunar con sus compañeros.

"¡Un momento!" Grito Jhonny.

Cuando Lavi volteo a verlo sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda mientras el pequeño científico se acercaba a el con una cinta métrica.

"Volviste a crecer, debo hacerte un uniforme nuevo. No te muevas" ordenaba con autoridad Jhonny

"Pero..."

"No hay peros, debes estar protegido en batalla. Además el nuevo modelo de los uniformes te quedaran bien" dijo Jhonny mientras verificaba la estatura del chico. "Creciste seis centímetros. Si sigues así pronto serás igual de alto que Krory"

Lavi no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente melancolía al ver como el departamento científico se preocupaba por el. Quería decirles "detente, no necesito un nuevo uniforme, me voy mañana" pero simplemente no tuvo valor.

"Bajaste mucho de peso... supongo que es por que estuviste muy enfermo. Bueno, necesitaremos que comas bien. Le daré a Jerry una dieta especial para ti" decía Jhonny mientras concentrado media la cintura y los brazos del pelirrojo.

"Gracias Jhonny" dijo Lavi en tono tranquilo sacando de su concentración al científico.

"No hay de que Lavi" recibió el pelirrojo en respuesta acompañado por una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

La toma de medidas era un poco bochornosa, principalmente por que Jhonny gritaba a todo pulmón cada resultado, y de vez en cuando hacia comentarios un poco subidos de tono al estilo " De nuevo será chaqueta corta y pantalón blanco ajustado, debemos mostrar al mundo lo que Dios te dio".

"Siempre dice lo mismo y me hace sonrojar" pensó Lavi mientras se dirigía a desayunar sintiéndose aliviado de alejarse de la burla de todos los que escuchaban esos comentarios. Sin embargo su paseo fue interrumpido por un enorme hombre parado en medio de uno de los largos pasillos.

"Buenos días, Bookman Junior" decía en tono burlón Leverrier.

"Buenos días, Inspector" respondía Lavi tratando de ser educado, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorarlo para pasar de largo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te iras o te quedaras?" cuestiono el rubio tapando el paso del exorcista.

"Creo que eso es asunto mío" respondió Lavi mirándolo sin temor.

"Claro, claro, los Bookman y sus secretos"

"Así es, ahora si me permite, voy a la cafetería" respondió Lavi tratando de abrirse paso.

"¿Que pasaría si te digo que puedo conseguir el apoyo del Papa para liberarte del Clan Bookman?"

Lavi adivinó la intención de Leverrier, y decidió entrar en su juego. "Me preguntaría por que a alguien como usted le interesa liberarme del Clan"

"Bueno, tú sabes, tengo que cumplir la misión que Dios me asigno. Debo hacer que la orden sea fuerte para poder derrotar al Conde del Milenio"

"En ese caso le diría que no hay gran diferencia si me voy o me quedo. Tienen grandes exorcistas en la orden."

"Sí, muchos han alcanzado un nivel increíble, y creo que tu tienes potencial, entonces ¿cual es tu respuesta?"

"No me interesa" respondió tajante Lavi tratando de terminar la conversación.

"Es una pena. He pensado, tal vez cuando el catorce despierte tratara de matar a alguna de las personas mas allegadas a Walker. No se por que, pero se me viene a la mente Lenalee Lee. Seguro ella recibiría el ataque directo sin importarle..."

"No mencione a Allen ni a Lenalee" reaccionaba Lavi ante la provocación.

"Sería una pena que Lenalee Lee muriera a manos de Allen Walker. Sería el final para la Orden Obscura" planteaba Leverrier.

"Lenalee se puede defender, y Allen evitara que eso pase" aseguraba Lavi. "Yo encontrare alguna forma de evitar que eso pase".

"Pero si te vas..."

"Tengo prisa, permítame pasar por favor" dijo Lavi mostrando ira en su mirada.

Ante esto Levarrier sonrío complacido y le abrió paso al irritado exorcista quien comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

"Solo recuerda, yo puedo evitar que el anciano te lleve con él. Déjame saber tu decisión" decía Levarrier en voz alta mientras veía a Lavi desaparecer en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

* * *

En la mesa se encontraba el grupo de siempre compartiendo el desayuno. Allen y Krory parecían estar en una competencia de comelones mientras el resto de los presentes trataba de mantener cerca su plato con comida como teniendo miedo de que el par de hambrientos exorcistas lo devoraran sin darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, Lavi se limitaba a observar su plato de comida mientras con un tenedor cambiaba la posición de las frutas servidas en el acercando solo de vez en cuando un trozo a sus labios para comerlo con desgano.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Miranda al notar el comportamiento de Lavi.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?... si Miranda, todo bien" respondió el chico forzando una sonrisa.

"Te ves... molesto" dijo Miranda con precaución al recordar las reacciones impulsivas de Lavi cuando algo lo enfadaba.

"¿Yo? ¿Molesto? Para nada" dijo Lavi con cierto aire obscuro mientras sonreía.

Allen quien terminaba una ración de Dango miro a su amigo y percibió una inusual aura obscura en el.

"Estas muy enojado" dijo Allen mirando directamente al pelirrojo.

"Que va, estoy bien" dijo lanzando una mirada que provoco escalofríos en los tres exorcistas.

"Lavi, en verdad, si algo te moles..." estaba diciendo Krory cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Lenalee que se aproximaba a la mesa alegremente.

"¡Buenos días chicos!" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dirigía su mirada a Lavi.

"¡Buenos días Lenalee!" respondió efusivamente el pelirrojo sonriendo como si su estado de animo anterior nunca hubiera existido.

Allen, Miranda y Krory se miraron entre ellos mientras murmuraban "creo que es bipolar", "tal vez quedo con daño cerebral por su enfermedad" "Es como cuando Allen se vuelve obscuro"

Sin embargo Lenalee y Lavi ignoraron los murmullos mientras se miraban y sentían que su día se iluminaba. Después Lavi se levanto y fue por una silla para que la chica se sentara, junto a el por supuesto.

"¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo salieron las pruebas?" preguntaba Lenalee con un hermoso tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"Muy bien, ¡recupere mi martillo!" le respondía Lavi mientras su mirada verde parecía ser aun mas brillante.

"¿En serio?, ¡me da gusto!"

Allen, Krory y Miranda continuaban petrificados y murmurando " cuando llego ni siquiera hablaba y ahora hasta le dice de su martillo" comentaba Krory indignado seguido por un "ella esta muy rara también" de Allen.

"Yo creo que son novios" dijo al final Miranda.

Allen y Krory se miraron uno al otro con desconcierto mientras decían "¡No Miranda! ¿Cómo crees?". Después ambos exorcistas voltearon una vez más a ver como Lenalee y Lavi seguían hablando sobre temas absurdos sin ni siquiera desviar la mirada un segundo.

"Se ven lindísimos" Dijo la exorcista atrayendo de nuevo la atención hacia ella.

Allen y Krory seguían sin reaccionar mientras veían a Lenalee tocar la mano de Lavi en repetidas ocasiones mientras conversaban.

"Hey, chicos" trataba de interrumpir Allen mientras se escuchaba un "en verdad, sin la bandana luces mejor" por parte de Lenalee.

"¿Lavi, Lenalee?" se unía al esfuerzo Krory.

Una vez que tuvieron la atención de los alegres adolescentes Allen paso saliva de forma un poco forzada.

"¿que pasa Moyashi" pregunto Lavi casualmente.

"¿Allen-Kun?" dijo Lenalee al ver a su amigo totalmente nervioso.

"N- nosotros queríamos saber si..." comenzó a decir Allen al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo a Krory para que lo ayudar a continuar.

"T-tenemos curiosidad por saber si..." continuo Krory.

"Lavi-Kun, Lenalee-chan ¿ya son novios?" pregunto Miranda extrañamente tranquila con una enorme sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la mesa, Allen y Krory sudaban nerviosos mientras Lavi y Lenalee tomaban un color rojo tan brillante que se podía apreciar desde todos los rincones de la cafetería.

"Miranda... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿qué tal si alguien te escucha?" respondía Lavi nervioso mientras Lenalee tomaba su mano abiertamente, sonreía y miraba a todos de una forma totalmente encantadora al mismo tiempo que decía "Si".

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?" gritaron al unísono Allen, Krory y Lavi.

"¿Y tu por que te sorprendes?" preguntó Allen de forma irritada a Lavi.

"E-es que" trato de explicar el chico mientras observaba a Lenalee haciendo un puchero. "¿en serio?" Solo atinó a preguntarle.

"Si, bueno, eso creí, pero si no quieres..." comenzó a responder la chica inocentemente.

"¡Claro que quiero!... solo me tomo por sorpresa"

"¿En serio?" le pregunto Lenalee aun sin quitar el puchero.

"¡Pero por supuesto!" dijo sin soltar su mano.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente sonrojados, lo cual en condiciones normales era totalmente adorable, pero Miranda era la única que parecía estar extasiada ante la escena.

Allen y Krory estaban preparando su lado obscuro para comenzar a hacer difícil la vida del pelirrojo en venganza por todas las bromas que les había jugado en el pasado.

"Lavi esta enamorado..." dijo Allen en tono bajo para que nadie más los escuchara.

"Lavi y Lenalee son novios..." comenzó a cantar Krory en tono bajo.

"Se quieren..." continuó Allen.

"Y se besan… sus bocas" termino Krory para después comenzar a carcajear sin pudor al ver el rostro de Lavi extremadamente sonrojado.

"Chicos, deténganse" dijo Lenalee también un poco sonrojada pero sonriendo.

"Moyashi..."

"Allen, me llamo Allen" dijo sonriendo diabólicamente y con mirada maliciosa" Me pregunto ¿que pensara Komui al respecto?" dijo enviándole una sonrisa macabra al exorcista pelirrojo.

"Le diremos" dijo Lenalee sin temor. "Pero eso será después, por lo pronto mantengan el secreto ¿si?"

"Por supuesto Lenalee- chan" dijo Miranda aun conmovida por la escena.

"Me pregunto que tipo de armas tendrá Komurin en esta ocasión..." decía Allen molestando a Lavi quien aun no recuperaba su color normal.

"¡Alleeeeeen!" decía Lavi tratando de hacerlo callar.

"Si, Allen, así me llamo" respondía orgulloso el joven exorcista.

"¡¡Eliade!!" comenzó a gritar Krory entre llantos haciendo que la atención de todos se vertiera sobre el por un segundo. "Eliade y yo nos veíamos igual de lindos juntos" decía gritando mientras todos trataban de hacerlo callar y mantener el secreto.

Aprovechando el centro de atención por fin alejado de el, Lavi apretó un poco la mano de Lenalee mientras la miraba aun con un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas "Voy a la biblioteca, te veo en un rato" para posteriormente levantarse de su lugar y salir lo mas discretamente posible de la cafetería.

Lenalee solo atino a mirarlo marcharse mientras una sonrisa imborrable se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿Por que se fue?" pregunto Miranda haciendo que todos voltearan a ver una vez mas a Lenalee.

"Solo esta siendo tímido" respondió mostrando un discreto sonrojo que hizo que todos llegaran a la conclusión de que Lavi no era el único tímido del grupo.

* * *

Unas horas después Lenalee termino sus deberes como asistente del departamento de ciencias, paso un rato con su hermano haciendo los arreglos para la próxima misión de Marie y Kanda, y al verse liberada de responsabilidades, al menos por ese día, no pudo evitar unas ganas tremendas de ver a Lavi.

"Seguro esta trabajando en algo... no debo interrumpirlo" pensó después de buscarlo en las áreas en las que generalmente se encontraba el pelirrojo mientras tenia tiempo libre.

"No creo que le moleste... de todos modos será solamente un minuto" justifico ante ella misma al momento de dirigirse al lugar donde pensó podría encontrarlo. Y para su suerte, tal como lo había anunciado, Lavi se encontraba sumergido en la biblioteca leyendo una enorme pila de libros que había recolectado y colocado descuidadamente sobre una enorme mesa de madera, la cual había tomado como asiento.

"Estigmas", "La santa inquisición", "Historia de un Santo", "Las cruzadas", "Caballeros templarios" eran algunos de los títulos que se podían distinguir entre el montón. Lavi estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Lenalee entro al lugar buscandolo.

"Vengo a visitar a mi novio" dijo Lenalee asomando la cabeza desde un lado de un enorme estante de madera. "Eres mas tímido de lo que creí" dijo la chica cuando finalmente su voz logro que Lavi levantara la vista y sonriera al reconocerla.

"Me hubiera gustado declararme formalmente, por eso me tomaste por sorpresa,me puse muy nervioso... y muy feliz" respondió llevando su mano atrás de su cabeza como siempre después de cerrar el libro que lo tenia tan entretenido algunos segundos antes.

"Lo se pero, estaba tan feliz que quería compartirlo con nuestros amigos" dijo Lenalee acercandose al borde de la mesa en la que Lavi se encontraba sentado para poco a poco acomodarse frente a el y abrazarlo firmemente. "Me quiero quedar así para siempre" decía la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Lavi quien sin darse cuenta había abierto las piernas para que la chica lo pudiera abrazar más cómodamente.

"Yo también" respondía Lavi mientras rodeaba con los brazos a la chica y cerraba los ojos recargando su mentón en la cabeza de Lenalee.

Lenalee cayo casi hipnotizada al escuchar el latir del corazón de Lavi "Ese sonido me gusta" decía casi somnolienta.

"¿Cual?" preguntaba Lavi completamente despistado.

"Tu corazón... me gusta escucharlo"

Las palabras de Lenalee hicieron que Lavi pensara "Oh, si, tengo corazón, y es completamente tuyo", pero en lugar de decirlo prefirió permanecer en silencio hasta que sintió que el rostro de Lenalee giro hacia arriba y busco sus labios tiernamente.

Cada beso que compartían era una nueva sensación, en algunas ocasiones eran profundos y apasionados, en algunos otros solo saboreaban sus labios dulcemente mientras se miraban a los ojos, pero cada uno de ellos era profundamente atesorado por los dos.

"Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida" dijo Lavi sosteniendo el rostro de la chica interrumpiendo su sesión de besos.

Lenalee sonrío haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de una forma que a Lavi le encantaba. "Tu también eres algo hermoso en mi vida" decía la chica mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besar esos labios que casi la habían convertido en adicta.

"Amarte me hace querer ser mejor. Quiero ser digno de tenerte a mi lado" decía Lavi cuando ese nuevo beso moría y antes de que uno nuevo naciera.

"Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero que tengamos una vida tranquila lejos de las guerras, de los Akumas, de todo..." decía Lavi antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por los labios de Lenalee.

Lo dijo casi sin pensar, Había pasado más de cuatro horas analizando las posibilidades que tenia, lo que el había dicho Bookman, lo que le había dicho Leverrier, y los besos de Lenalee lo hicieron tomar una decisión en ese preciso momento.

"Es por eso que me tengo que ir" continuo diciendo Lavi mientras dulcemente tomaba el rostro de Lenalee y lo alejaba un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Me convertiré en Bookman y regresare por ti, entonces juntos con nuestros amigos terminaremos esta guerra"

Lenalee se sentía confundida. Busco respuestas en el hermoso ojo color esmeralda que se encontraba frente a ella mirandola de una forma triste.

"¿De que hablas Lavi?"

"Mañana por la tarde Bookman y yo dejaremos la Orden"


	9. Memorizando

Nota de autor: Lo se, he tardado mucho en actualizar en esta ocasión, pero tengo pretextos... digo...justificación.

Para empezar, ya estaba casi listo para publicarse, pero... el archivo se daño. Despúes pude recuperar el archivo a medias y pude reescribir otras partes pero... ocurrio un pequeño accidente en auto y me dolio el hombro por dos días... traducción, no termine de escribir el capitulo. Y despúes, la inspiración y ganas no llegaban o no me convencian los resultados. Pero hoy por fin les traigo un capitulo màs.

La buena noticia es que este no será el último capitulo. Aun queda uno más por venir (hubiera quedado rídiculamente largo). Y otra buena noticia... LEMON

Ahora agradecimientos:

Hikari Hye. Para comenzar, gracias por betearme... y que conste que tu eres testigo de que trate de subir pero pareciera haber un complot contra mi. hehehe. Gracias y me encanta que alguien con tan buen criterio me lea y haga correcciones.

SeikaDragon. Si, pobre Lenalee, pero tambien pobre Lavi.

Countess Erzsebet. Oh si, extrañe review del capitulo anterior, pero me dio gusto leerte de nuevo. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Shiji. Si, Johan le queda perfecto. Me inspire en el personaje de Monster (que no tiene nada que ver con Lavi) pero me encanto su nombre desde que lo escuche.

Niel. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras!. Y como los deseos de mis lectores son ordenes (casi siempre) aqui encontraras el lemon. Espero que haya quedado bien.

Ichi-Ichi. ¿se ira, no se ira? descubralo en el siguiente episodio ... (jeje siempre desee decir eso)

Lita-Chan. No es su nombre real, me lo invente. Oh y al grano... Lemon... al final del capitulo

xLenaleex. Como siempre. Mil gracias por seguir leyendome. Me siento un poco frustrada por no poder leerte en el msn, pero espero que tengamos suerte pronto. Muero de ganas por leer el fic que escribas. Estoy segura de que sera genial. Te mando un abrazo y tambien gracias por visitar baratijas (si, el nombre da risa pero lo puso mi socio hehehe)

Kandalenalee. Oh, mil gracias por el review!. Me da mucho gusto que te vaya gustando la historia. Ojala que te guste el Lemon

UchihaDiana. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! reviews como ese me hacen sentir muy bien durante el día, y por supuesto, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ojala que te guste este capitulo.

Capitulo 9

Memorizando

Lenalee observaba a Lavi con incredulidad mientras lo escuchaba hablar, sus palabras eran tan coherentes como carentes de sentido para ella.

"¿y cuando regresan?" atino a preguntar inocentemente.

Lavi la miro con tristeza antes de tomar un respiro y buscar palabras más directas para comunicarle a Lenalee su decisión.

"No lo se. Solo se que regresare una vez que Bookman no tenga autoridad sobre mi" dijo Lavi en tono solemne mirando a la chica quien por la impresión dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose de la cercanía del pelirrojo mientras sus ojos mostraban más miedo que aquel que mostraban al enfrentarse a un akuma nivel 4.

Lavi realmente no sabia como justificarse, el que Lenalee no comprendiera lo que sucedía era lógico. Un poco angustiado comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no parecía encontrarlas. Sin embargo para su buena suerte un fuerte portazo hizo su aparición en ese momento.

"Ya te dije que no me interesa leer. Debo entrenar" proclamaba Kanda mientras caminaba bruscamente en el interior de la biblioteca.

"Pero Yuu, leer enriquece el alma..." justificaba el General Tiedoll caminando sonriente detrás de el. "Debes aprender a ver la belleza en las cosas" agrego ignorando el mal humor de su estudiante.

"¡no me interesa enriquecer mi alma!" replicaba con frustración el japonés.

"Oh mira, aquí esta el Bookman Junior, seguro el puede ayudarnos" decía Tiedoll con su siempre optimista actitud.

Lavi cambio rápidamente su fachada seria y sonrío como si nada estuviera pasando segundos antes.

"Por supuesto General ¿que le gustaría que leyera Yuu?" pregunto irradiando luz como siempre lo hacia.

Lenalee comenzó a sentir una furia extraña recorriendo su cuerpo mientras observaba la escena montada por el pelirrojo al recomendar diferentes cuentos al General Tiedoll para que su estudiante leyera.

Sin decir ni una palabra se abrió paso entre el General y Kanda para salir de la biblioteca completamente enfadada.

"¿interrumpimos algo?" pregunto inocentemente el General al ver la reacción de la chica y la expresión que Lavi había puesto en ese momento.

"No, no es nada" dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa, que hasta hace unos segundos había sido su asiento para dirigirse a uno de lo estantes de la biblioteca y sacar de ahí un enorme libro empolvado.

"Puede leer este" dijo entregando el libro al general

"El Mago de Oz" leyó Tiedoll en voz alta.

Lavi solo asintió sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la salida para seguir a Lenalee.

"Baka usagi" alcanzo a escuchar a Kanda decir a sus a sus espaldas. Pero no supo si el insulto fue ganado por la recomendación literaria que hizo, o por la reacción de Lenalee.

* * *

Lenalee no era considerada del tipo de persona que se enoja con facilidad, pero siempre que caía en ese estado de animo lo hacia en serio. Se enfurecía tanto que la vista se le nublaba y actuaba de forma irracional. La única forma de tranquilizarse en esas contadas ocasiones era destruyendo el objeto de su enojo (casi siempre una versión de Kumurin) o simplemente desahogándose al hablar con alguno de sus amigos. Extrañamente, lo que necesitaba para calmarse en esa ocasión era ver a su hermano, quien casi siempre era la causa de sus enojos.

Camino directamente hacia esa desordenada oficina y entro sin siquiera tocar. Por suerte Komui estaba solo, pero una vez que estuvo frente a el, Lenalee sintió un poco de arrepentimiento, ya que considero que tal vez, por sus celos, el no era la persona adecuada para compartir sus preocupaciones amorosas.

Komui noto de inmediato que algo andaba mal con la chica y al verla entrar trato de dirigirse hacia ella, pero Lenalee camino hacia un rincón de la habitación y agacho la cabeza quedándose inmóvil mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

"¿Lenalee? mi hermosa Lenalee... ¿Que te sucede?"

"No te acerques hermano..." dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"Me estas asustando, ¿que te sucede?" pregunto aun más preocupado acercándose a la chica.

"Hermano" dijo Lenalee revelando su rostro ante el director.

La expresión de su rostro era única. Sus ojos brillaban al mismo tiempo que parecía querer llorar y sus mejillas lucían un tono rosado muy tenue pero que acentuaban aun más su belleza.

"Hermano... estoy enamorada" dijo liberando las lagrimas que tanto lucho por retener.

Komui abrió sus brazos ante ella para acogerla con un fraternal abrazo. Lenalee al ver ese gesto corrió hacia el y continuo llorando con la cara hundida en el pecho del mayor mientras este acariciaba su cabeza en total silencio.

"Yo lo amo hermano... y eso me ha cambiado" decía sollozando "ahora soy egoísta, quiero que el viva solo para estar conmigo" continuaba llorando aun con más fuerza "no me importa nada más hermano... has que se quede... por favor, has que se quede" decía Lenalee haciendo que los temores más profundos de Komui se hicieran realidad.

"Estoy seguro de que Lavi regresara" decía Komui con voz serena haciendo que Lenalee levantara su rostro para mirarlo con incredulidad por la reacción tan serena que demostraba aun después de saber la identidad de quien le robo el corazón a su princesa.

"Las cosas están muy complicadas ahora mismo. Lo mejor será que dejemos que se vaya y que haga su mayor esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que nosotros hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo"

"Hermano..." dijo Lenalee aun asombrada por la reacción del chico.

"Confiemos en el Lenalee, el regresara sin importar que tenga que hacer" dijo mostrando una convicción que el mismo no sentía.

Lenalee solo asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a hundir su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Se quedaron así hasta que la chica recobro la compostura y volvió a sonreír.

"Y si no regresa, yo mismo me encargare de ir por ese estúpido conejo y traerlo aquí de los cabellos" dijo Komui completamente iracundo al notar que Lenalee se encontraba mejor.

Dicho gesto hizo que Lenalee emitiera una pequeña risita que hizo que Komui sonriera también. Después de eso le agradeció por escucharla y se despidió para ir a buscar nuevamente al causante de sus lagrimas.

Komui la vio marcharse manteniéndose completamente sereno, pero en cuanto la chica cerro la puerta tras ella el libero su verdadera reacción aun cuando era lógico que ella ,desde donde estaba, podría escuchar sus celebres alaridos.

"¡LENALEEEEEEEE, NOOOO!..¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE ME HAS CAMBIADO POR ESE ESTUPIDO PELIRROJO? ¡NOOOOOOOO!"

Lenalee suspiro un poco a forma de resignación y un poco con vergüenza al escuchar la reacción real de su hermano. Levanto el rostro del suelo para comenzar su camino, pero se quedo paralizada cuando vio recargado en una de las paredes de piedra al pelirrojo que tanto adoraba.

Luciendo completamente serio y con los brazos cruzados, Lavi solo la miro y le sonrío de forma tenue.

"Lavi" fue todo lo que atino a decir Lenalee en ese momento.

* * *

"¿Bookman? Decía Allen Walker mientras se acercaba al inmóvil anciano, quien al escuchar su nombre abrió uno de los ojos.

"Disculpe Bookman... es que lleva horas en esa posición y creí que "

"Estaba meditando" respondió parcamente el anciano.

"¡Por favor perdóneme!" dijo el chico avergonzado mientras se disponía a regresar con Krory y Miranda que lo observaban desde el otro lado de la sala de descanso.

"El destructor del tiempo" murmuro el anciano haciendo que Allen girara su rostro hacia el.

"El músico" volvió a decir haciendo que Allen se sintiera un poco temeroso.

"Bookman..." dijo el chico haciendo que el anciano abriendo los dos ojos se dirigiera directamente a el con sus palabras.

"Asegúrate de seguir siendo Allen Walker por lo menos hasta que ese idiota pueda regresar con respuestas". Dijo en tono serio mientras acariciaba el mechón de cabello que le quedaba.

"¿De que habla Bookman?" inquirió Allen consternado.

El anciano no dijo nada, solo regreso a su posición original ignorando completamente al chico de cabello plateado parado frente a el.

* * *

"Sabia que vendrías con el" dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar su pose.

"Es el único que me habla con la verdad y no finge cosas que no siente" respondió Lenalee en tono serio.

Lavi se sorprendió con el tono rudo de la chica, pero sabía que en parte merecía ese trato.

"Se que estas molesta conmigo, pero tengo que decirte algo"

"No estoy molesta, estoy desilusionada" replico inmediatamente al chico copiando las palabras que días atrás el mismo había usado con ella.

"Tienes toda la razón del mundo para estarlo" dijo Lavi cambiando sus brazos de posición. "Pero no digas que finjo cosas que no siento"

"¿Y como saberlo?. Lo dice el libro, y lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos"

"Lenalee yo"

"En realidad no me amas. ¿Cual otro motivo tendrías para hacerme esto? ¿Por que te vas?"

"Lenalee... no digas eso.."

"Debí imaginarme, tal vez solo querías pasar un buen rato antes de irte, por que al fin y al cabo no eres nuestro compañero"

Las palabras de Lenalee hirieron a Lavi de la misma forma que lo hería recordar que algunas semanas antes él mismo había dicho esa frase, pero más aun lo hizo su mirada llena de enojo y autentica desilusión.

"No puedo dejar de ser un Bookman... no puedo dejar de amarte... es por eso que me tengo que ir"

"Mentiroso"

"Lenalee... es verdad, un Bookman no necesita corazón, yo no lo tuve durante mucho tiempo, pero... te conocí" dijo el chico después de acercarse a Lenalee para tomarla por los hombros con la finalidad de dirigir su atención a el. Ella no parecía querer mirarlo.

"Ese día estabas llorando. Estabas en medio del salón principal que estaba cubierto por ataúdes. Tenías una venda en tu mejilla, tus hermosas coletas y aquel vestido azul marino. Una enfermera estaba a tu lado, parecías herida físicamente pero aquella mirada..."

"Muchos buscadores habían muerto" murmuro la chica sin mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

"Aquella mirada era hermosa. Estabas sufriendo pero aun así me abriste tu corazón casi inmediatamente, no te importaba ni mi comportamiento ni la forma en la que me veía." dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta y en la voz " Me llamaste amigo inmediatamente... eso puso mi mundo de cabeza" continuo notando que aquellos ojos que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez ahora lo observaban atentos.

" Lenalee ,desde que te vi soy un desastre... nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera cruzado la línea que no tenia que cruzar desde un principio. Todo es mi culpa, falle como Bookman, falle como amigo. Es por eso que te pido perdón. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo... me voy amándote y voy a regresar amándote, eso nunca lo podría fingir". Finalizo mientras soltaba los delicados hombros de la chica y se preparaba para marcharse sin recibir respuesta.

Ella no podía negar que le creía cada palabra. No podía negar que fingió dudar de el como una respuesta para protegerse, pero la verdad era que no le hubiera importado que el mintiera, de igual forma lo amaría. Lo vio alejarse y quiso correr detrás de el, abrazarlo y besarlo, prohibirle que se marchara, pero era como si una fuerza invisible detuviera sus impulsos dejandola inmóvil en ese sitio.

Pronto esa fuerza invisible se materializo en los brazos de Komui quien había salido silenciosamente de su oficina y sujetado por los hombros a su hermana menor.

"Yo le creo Lenalee" dijo el director.

"¿cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?" pregunto la chica mirándolo tristemente.

El no respondió, solo la miro sonriendo "Recibí una llamada del Vaticano, tengo que ir a hablar con Bookman para comunicarle la decisión del Papa." comento el director " Lenalee, no hay nada para evitar que partan, pero si hay algo para asegurar que regresen" termino diciendo en un tono completamente optimista.

* * *

Bookman tomo muy bien la noticia. Tal vez por que había tenido tiempo para resignarse y dejar de resistirse al cambio que Lavi comenzó, o tal vez por que corazón oculto se alegraba por no tener que quitarle la felicidad a su estudiante nuevamente.

"Lo lamento Bookman" decía Komui fingiendo.

"Esta bien. De todos modos no falta mucho tiempo para que le pase la estafeta a mi sucesor. Una vez que eso ocurra estoy seguro de que el mismo regresaría"

"Pero ahora es una orden" replicaba Komui ante un Bookman serio y silencioso que se disponía a salir de su oficina antes de ver su trayecto interrumpido por la voz del director "Recuerde que si detectamos actividad del Conde del Milenio podemos hacerlos regresar antes"

"Eso no ocurrirá, el Conde se esta reorganizando, no te preocupes" respondía el anciano sin mirar atrás.

Komui lo observo salir y sonrío orgulloso. No podía creer que la intervención de Leverrier hubiera logrado algo casi imposible. Recordó la mirada de Lenalee cuando le dio la noticia y se sintió feliz.

"No estarán separados por mucho tiempo mi hermosa Lenalee" pensó tranquilamente para después volver a pensar desde otro punto de vista.

"¡ESE MALDITO PULPO VA A REGRESAR PARA ALEJARTE DE MI!, NO LO PERMITIRE MI HERMOSA LENALEE" gritaba mientras derramaba ríos de lagrimas y hacia pataletas sobre su escritorio.

* * *

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto un poco avergonzada Lenalee mientras desde el otro lado de la puerta casi abierta alcanzaba a ver a Lavi sentado en la orilla de su cama mirando hacia el suelo.

"Si, pasa" respondió con desgano.

La exorcista entro y se estremeció un poco por dentro cuando vio que no habían muchas cosas en la habitación. "Ya empacaste..." dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente a lado de Lavi.

El se limito a asentir con la cabeza. "¿No hay marcha atrás?" pregunto Lenalee buscando la mirada verde que tanto la cautivaba.

Pero no encontró ni esa mirada ni una respuesta. El chico no se movió ni un milímetro, ni se le veían intenciones de hacerlo. Notando esto, Lenalee se limito a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Esta bien, yo te esperare. Creo en ti" dijo la chica mientras su mano se colocaba sobre la mano de Lavi después de rodear su tenso brazo con los de ella.

"Lenalee... "dijo Lavi débilmente aun sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

"Me entere de que se irán condicionados... estas obligado a regresar" dijo Lenalee en tono dulce y tranquilo.

"De todos modos pensaba hacerlo" dijo el chico melancólicamente.

"Pero ahora es una lucha menos que tendrás que pelear" dijo Lenalee apretando aun mas esa mano tan amada para ella.

Ambos se quedaron así, en un estado en el que sus respectivos silencios decían más de lo que sus palabras podrían expresar.

"Mañana cuando te marches, te despediré con una sonrisa, y cuando regreses convertido en Bookman, te recibiré sonriendo también"

"Por favor no digas eso Lenalee... yo"

"Soy fuerte, te prometo que no voy a llorar" dijo la chica derramando lagrimas.

Lavi la miro al sentir una lagrima caer en su mano. "Ya estas llorando" dijo mirandola mientras sostenía su barbilla delicadamente.

"Si, pero mañana no lo haré, te lo prometo" dijo la chica mientras hacia un esfuerzo por limpiar sus lagrimas.

"Yo no te puedo prometer lo mismo" dijo Lavi acercándose al rostro de la chica para darle un corto beso en los labios.

"Pero si tu lloras, todos te verán y se reirán de ti" dijo la chica sonriendo. "Además, quiero verte sonreír, por que no es una despedida definitiva, tu vas a regresar..."

"Lenalee" susurro Lavi para después sonreír con confianza "Si, yo voy a regresar, y cuando lo haga, tu y yo..." alcanzo a musitar antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de Lenalee.

"Sabes, te envidio" dijo Lenalee separándose por un momento de los labios de Lavi. "Tu memoria fotográfica te permite guardar todos estos recuerdos a detalle... sabores, olores, formas... me encantaría poder recordarte así" decía la chica al momento de acercarse nuevamente a el para introducir la lengua en esa boca ajena que desde hace unos días sentía de su propiedad.

"Me estas diciendo que me olvidaras pronto" dijo Lavi fingiendo molestia. "No, nunca" respondió la chica. "Solo envidio que tu podrás recordar cada detalle"

"Créemelo, eso será lo único que evitara que me vuelva loco"

"¿mas?" dijo la chica sonriendo juguetonamente mientras se levantaba para cerrar la puerta con llave. "Quiero recordar todo lo que vivamos hasta nuestro último minuto juntos, pero definitivamente, no quiero ver a Panda enojado en mis recuerdos... es poco inspirador" agrego mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Lavi ahora para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Lavi reía descaradamente como resultado de escuchar a Lenalee llamar Panda a Bookman, ya que siendo ella una chica tan respetuosa, resulto más que sorpresivo ese detalle. Sin embargo sintió como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió el cuerpo de Lenalee sobre sus piernas. Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos mientras le daba otro beso tan largo y profundo que casi los dejó sin aliento.

"Lenalee ¿sabes lo que haces?, no puedes hacerle esto a un chico y esperar"

"Se exactamente lo que hago" dijo la chica sin dejarlo terminar mientras con pequeños besos recorría la mandíbula del chico para sutilmente comenzar a bajar poco a poco por su cuello. Lavi sentía como la piel se le enchinaba en respuesta, Lenalee pareció notarlo y disfruto de hacer que el pelirrojo tuviera esas reacciones.

Buscando hacerlo perder el control dirigió su boca hacia la oreja del chico y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos para posteriormente introducir en sus labios el lóbulo del chico junto con su arete.

"Siempre me han gustado tus arracadas" le murmuro al oído haciendo que Lavi encogiera la cabeza como resultado del cosquilleo que sintió.

"Lenalee... detente", le dijo tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que incorporara su rostro frente a el de el. "Es cruel hacerle esto a un chico ¿sabes?"

Lenalee no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro preocupado de Lavi " Estas sonrojado".

"Pues claro, ¿que crees que soy de palo?, ahora detente antes de que..."

"¿Antes de que que?" dijo la exorcista mientras mordisqueaba juguetonamente uno de los dedos de su mano y dirigía una mirada que Lavi no pudo interpretar de otra forma que no fuera lujuriosa.

"Ya te dije, envidio tu memoria fotográfica, tu debes tener en la mente cada detalle mío" dijo juntando su nariz con la del chico. "Esta es mi forma de memorizarte" dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente mientras con sus manos despeinaba el cabello que tanto le gustaba.

"Lenalee, me estas poniendo nervioso" dijo Lavi sonriendo casi infantilmente.

"Yo soy la que debería estar nerviosa... al fin y al cabo siempre has presumido de se un experto con las mujeres"

La respuesta de Lavi fue una serie aun más infantil de risitas nerviosas. Lenalee detuvo su jugueteo por un segundo. "no me digas que..." lo miro directo a lo ojos y reconoció cierto dejo de inocencia en su mirada.

"¿eres virgen?" pregunto directamente Lenalee mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa. Lavi solo se acerco a su oído y le murmuro casi en tono serio "pero no te preocupes, una vez leí el kamasutra".

La situación hizo que ambos rompieran en sinceras carcajadas "Eres un tonto" dijo Lenalee aun sentada sobre las piernas de Lavi, pero ahora rodeando con sus piernas firmemente la cintura del chico.

Lavi al sentir la cercanía coloco sus manos en la parte baja de la cintura de la chica y la acerco más para después comenzar a besar dulcemente su femenino cuello. "Ahora yo te tengo atrapada" le decía mientras su lengua comenzaba a saborear la piel rodeando sus delicadas orejas. Lenalee sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y sin darse cuenta emitió un pequeño gemido.

Entonces casi como reflejo llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de Lavi y casi furiosamente comenzó a despojarlo de su chaqueta.

Lavi al darse cuenta de que Lenalee estaba luchado con la prenda que oponía resistencia para salir de su cuerpo, la ayudo. Una vez que la chaqueta de Lavi estuvo en el suelo fue turno de la chaqueta de Lenalee, la cual salió más rápidamente.

Entonces Lavi se detuvo un segundo y la miro directo a los ojos "¿estas segura?" pregunto tomando su rostro "aun si no ocurre nada me iré con miles de recuerdos felices de nosotros"

Lenalee lo miro nuevamente y le respondió "Este recuerdo es para mi, por supuesto que estoy segura"

"Eso no es justo" dijo el chico mirando a Lenalee lleno de lujuria. "No me vendría mal recordar todo esto en mis momentos de soledad" dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras sentía como las manos de Lenalee se metían debajo de su camisa tratando de despojarse también de esa prenda.

Lenalee ya lo imaginaba, nunca fue "pervertida" ni nada por el estilo, pero la silueta de Lavi siempre le pareció atractiva pese a que pocas veces andaba sin chaqueta. La sensación del cuerpo de Lavi en sus manos fue cálida y poderosa, podía sentir como piel suave protegía la sutil musculatura del pelirrojo.

Una vez que quito la camisa pudo ver lo que sus manos habían sentido. Simplemente era perfecto. Sus manos recorrieron todo su pecho y su estomago haciendo que el chico se estremeciera un poco. Después hicieron una parada casi obligatoria sobre la cicatriz de aquel balazo del cual Bookman hablaba tan seriamente en sus relatos.

"Es fea ¿verdad?" decía Lavi al notar la mirada de la chica sobre la extraña cicatriz. "No, me gusta" respondía la chica mientras sumergía sus labios nuevamente en los de Lavi al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría la espalda del chico.

Después alejándose un poco se dispuso a quitarse la ligera blusa que portaba, pero Lavi la interrumpió para darle una sorpresa.

"Espera" dijo tratando de mantener su respiración en un ritmo que no delatara su enorme excitación "Si eso va a ser tan espectacular como lo he soñado, quiero recordarlo perfectamente" dijo mientras con su propia mano retiraba casi impulsivamente el parche de su ojo izquierdo.

Lenalee se quedo muy sorprendida y detuvo sus movimientos mientras veía como Lavi abría su ojo tratando de hacer que se acostumbrara a las condiciones de la luz de la habitación.

El aliento de Lenalee desapareció cuando vio a su novio con ambos ojos abiertos. Noto que se veía muy diferente, hermoso, pero diferente a la imagen que siempre había visto de el.

Las facciones del chico se veían de alguna forma más infantiles ya que sus, ahora par, de enormes ojos reflejaban mucha más inocencia de la que alguna vez mostró tener.

Ante la encantadora imagen, Lenalee no pudo más que sonreír para luego nuevamente abrazarlo. "Que bonitos ojos tienes" susurro mientras el impaciente chico puso sus manos debajo de la blusa de la chica, quien comprendió la impaciencia del muchacho por eliminar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Retrocediendo un poco se quito la blusa que quedo frente a Lavi usando solamente un sostén. Lavi inmediatamente llevo sus ojos hacia el atractivo pecho de la chica y sonrío con cierta malicia.

Sin poderse contener más, Lavi llevo sus manos a la espalda de Lenalee y desabrocho con un poco de torpeza la delicada prenda que ocultaba sus atributos. Lenalee se sonrojo un poco mientras vio caer su sostén y sintió los ojos de Lavi mirando directamente a sus pechos, mientras una tenue luz en aquellos místicos ojos le indicaba que el chico en verdad estaba grabando todo a detalle en su mente.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Lavi antes de abrazarla y besarla nuevamente. La sensación del pecho de la chica contraído contra su pecho lo hizo comenzar a tener las reacciones biológicas normales ante la situación.

En ese momento, Lenalee pudo sentir como la hombría de Lavi comenzaba a manifestarse, y aunque se puso un poco nerviosa, también sintió como su propio cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar casi involuntariamente.

De forma ansiosa y con urgencia, Lavi logro cambiar de posición y se colocó sobre la chica que delicadamente recostó en su cama. Al terminar de besar su boca comenzó a recorrer con pequeños besos nuevamente su cuello, sus pechos y su estomago.

Lenalee sentía como con cada uno de sus besos Lavi le robaba más y más el control sobre ella misma. Él, por otro lado, disfrutaba cada uno de esos besos saboreando el sutil aroma de la piel de Lenalee en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecta, y la reacción de su entrepierna solo lo hacia querer continuar el descubrimiento de cada milímetro de su belleza

Mientras sus labios saboreaban esa delicada piel, sus manos descubrían lo que se encontraba bajo su misteriosa falda, aquella que tantas veces lo hizo mirar sin discreción. Hermosas y firmes piernas, y hermosos y firmes glúteos fueron lo que sus dedos pudieron explorar incrementando su urgencia por poseerla.

Delicadamente retiro la falda de la cintura de la chica y se tomo unos minutos para contemplar a aquella chica que con los ojos entre abiertos disfrutaba también de la exploración del pelirrojo.

Al abrir los ojos para descubrir por que Lavi se había detenido de repente, Lenalee descubrió que el chico la miraba completamente maravillado. Sintió un poco de pudor, pero después se indigno un poco al ver que el aún usaba sus pantalones mientras ella solo usaba una delicada y diminuta tanga.

Levantándose casi violentamente, acerco sus manos a la cintura del chico para desabotonar su pantalón. En ese momento era más que evidente la excitación de Lavi, quien pudorosamente trato de alejar la mirada de Lenalee de su entrepierna dándole un beso, mientras tratando de ayudarla en su misión, se quitaba el pantalón para quedar tan solo en sus boxers negros.

Lenalee entonces decidió regresarle el favor a Lavi y comenzó a besar sus cuello, pecho y estomago, mientras que sus manos juguetonas acariciaban los hombros anchos y firmes que tanto le gustaban y descubrían la sensación de su firme trasero que durante tanto tiempo admiro en secreto.

Tanto Lavi como Lenalee respiraban ferozmente mientras se descubrían mutuamente, la realidad hasta el momento era mucho mejor de lo que los dos soñaban secretamente antes de confesar su amor mutuo.

Fue entonces que ambos se despojaron de la última prenda que se interponía entre ellos, y fue entones que Lavi se volvió a colocar sobre ella, quien con las piernas abiertas esperaba ansiosa la consumación final.

Lavi trato de ser delicado al momento de entrar en ella, sin embargo, casi de forma inmediata noto el dolor en la expresión de la chica y se asusto un poco. "¿te estoy lastimando?" pregunto.

"No, solo duele un poco" respondía la chica mientras sus manos se estacaban firmemente en la espalda de su amante invitándolo a continuar.

Poco a poco logro entrar más en ella, sintiéndose aliviado cuando vio que la expresión de dolor de la chica comenzaba a cambiar por una de placer se sintió en confianza para realizar movimientos más rápidos y profundos que lo llevaron a descubrir nuevas y poderosas sensaciones que lo embriagaron casi de forma inmediata.

Lenalee mordía su labio inferior para tratar de apagar su voz, que desesperada por escapar mitigo su esfuerzo mientras discretos gemidos salían de sus labios cada que sentía al Lavi moviéndose sobre ella.

Las manos sobre la espalda de Lavi se comenzaron a sentir más y más pesadas conforme el exploraba nuevos movimientos. El escuchar a Lenalee disfrutando de su conexión lo hacían sentir aun más y pronto el también comenzó a dejar escapar sutiles sonidos de placer que cada vez fueron más evidentes.

Fue entonces cuando Lenalee dejo escapar una lágrima que al ser descubierta por Lavi lo hizo detenerse.

"¿te estoy lastimando?" pregunto asustado.

Lenalee tomo aquel amado rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco al de ella para besarlo nuevamente y murmurar "Te amo" al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para cambiar de posición con el pelirrojo.

Lavi cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que respondía "Yo también te amo" y se preparaba para una ola de nuevas sensaciones que los movimientos de Lenalee, ahora encima de el, le provocaban.

Fue entonces que ambos descubrieron que esa posición era mucho más placentera, ya que los sonidos que anteriormente podían retener a medias, se manifestaron con su fuerza total.

Casi sin poder soportarlo más, Lavi se sentó aun estando dentro de Lenalee, y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras con movimientos rítmicos seguían disfrutando hasta el momento en el que ambos descubrieron que si se podía llegar al cielo.

Terminaron abrazados, el besando la frente de Lenalee mientras ella presionaba su mejilla contra el pecho del chico. Esa tarde, tanto Lavi como Lenalee grabaron en sus mentes cada recuerdo, cada caricia y cada sensación que se dieron mutuamente en medio de besos y hablando solo mediante sus miradas.


	10. Extrañandote

Lo prometido es deuda. Se que me tarde un poco, pero por fin les traigo el último de esta historia que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute de escribirla.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, se siente muy lindo leer reviews tan emotivos como los que mandaron, y aun si no mandaron review pero leyeron la historia, muchas gracias. Ahora, por última vez en este fic, agradecimientos de reviews.

Hikari Hye: ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!, mira que una de las satisfacciones que este fic me ha dejado es tener a alguien como tu en mis contactos. Suerte con tu fic y con mi ahijada Katrien.

Lita-chan: No, bombas no!! bueno, si son de cariño las acepto (creo que al final del fic me querras mandar mas bombas...y no de cariño. Upss)

UchihaDiana: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el final. Saludos!

xLenaleex: El fic termino y no te pude leer en el msn... eso es triste. Mas triste es que este sera el último capitulo del que recibire review tuyo para este fic. Espero que te guste el final, muerdo de ganas por leer lo que escribas. Asegurate de avisarme cuando subas tu fic. Muchas gracias por apoyarme durante los 10 capitulos de locura que escribi y espero que sigamos leyendonos por mucho tiempo (planeo seguir escribiendo fics de gray man) y conocerte (aunque sea por fics y reviews por el momento) es otra de las cosas positivas que este fic me dejo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

June-li: Inclui la escena que sugeriste. Ojala que te guste. Te mando un saludo y mil gracias por leer mi fic.

Kandalenalee: Mil gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este final sea de tu agrado. Te mando un saludo!.

KagomeHB: Si, pobre Lenalee. Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien, y muchas gracias por leer.

Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews a lo largo de los diferentes capitulos del fic, cuando subi el capitulo 9 ff tenia un error extraño y no se podían mandar reviews, es por eso que creo que personas como Ichi-Ichi, Niel, Shiji, Countess Erzsebet y Seika Dragon no pudieron dejar review, sin embargo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo.

Ahora si... el final.

**Capitulo 10**

Extrañandote

El sueño era el mismo casi todas las noches, sin embargo, aunque la hacia sentirse triste al despertar, también la hacia feliz el poder verlo al menos en sus sueños, sin importar que al abrir los ojos se sintiera más sola que la noche anterior al ir a dormir.

Era un día precioso, Lenalee llevaba toda la mañana recorriendo las instalaciones de la orden junto con Lavi, quien se despidió de todos los buscadores, enfermeras, y científicos cariñosamente.

Cuando se despidió de Jerry, el cocinero no pudo evitar romper en llanto mientras con su enorme cuerpo los abrazaba a ambos, tan intensamente que practicante los sofocaba.

Lavi se veía tranquilo, su mirada se notaba un poco triste pero nunca dejo de sonreír. Lenalee estaba nerviosa pero se trataba de controlar mientras durante todo este trayecto sujetaba su mano fuertemente hasta el último momento en el que ambos se acercaron al enorme portón que resguardaba la entrada, y la salida, de la orden oscura.

"Supongo que ha llegado el momento" decía Lavi mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella sonreía.

"Si" solo atino a responder la chica con la voz temblorosa y los labios luchando por mantenerse sonriendo.

Lavi miro por última vez hacia el interior del edificio en el cual se encontraban los exorcistas reunidos para verlo partir. Allen sonreía con los ojos tristes. Krory y Miranda lloraban sin ninguna restricción, Komui miraba de reojo para tratar de controlar los celos que le causaban el ver a su hermana sujetando la mano del chico mientras Reever y Jhonny lo trataban de mantener quieto al mismo tiempo que luchaban por no llorar.

Tiedoll y Marie agitaban las manos en señal de despedida mientras se escuchaba al General gritando "¡Yuu, es tu última oportunidad! ¡ Ven a despedirte de tu amigo!"

"Ya te dije que no es mi amigo, déjame en paz" replicaba el samurai quien horas antes de forma tosca le había dicho a Lavi que se asegurara de no peder de vista el camino amarillo.

Lavi sonrío melancólicamente ante la escena y atesoró el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros en su corazón supuestamente inexistente, agradeciendo el gesto que Bookman había tenido de adelantarse para dejarlo despedirse de todos sin tener que ocultar su sentir. Después regresó su mirada a Lenalee quien ahora mordía su labio tembloroso que simulaba sonreír minutos antes.

"No voy a llorar" decía mirando a Lavi.

"Lo se, yo tampoco" respondía el pelirrojo mientras con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que parecía estar perdiendo la batalla contra sus lagrimas.

"No voy a llorar" repetía mirando el ojo de su amado. "Prometí despedirte con una sonrisa" decía mientras lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro presionándolo contra el pecho del pelirrojo. Lavi recargó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado.

A lo lejos se observaba a Komui en medio de una pataleta que Jhonny y Reever trataban de controlar.

"Realmente necesito que me sonrías" decía Lavi aun sin cambiar de posición.

Lenalee levanto su rostro y llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para después incrementar un poco su propia estatura apoyándose en la punta de sus pies. "Dame motivos para sonreírte" dijo una vez estando cerca del rostro del chico para después besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

Las pataletas de Komui se escuchaban en todo su esplendor. Miranda y Krory detuvieron su llanto mientras veían conmovidos la escena. Tiedoll sacó papel y un lápiz para dibujar la escena, y Allen miraba tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba descontroladamente, pero todas esas reacciones no fueron factores importantes para Lavi y Lenalee en ese momento.

Continuaron besándose sin importarles el mundo, ambos dejaron escapar discretas lágrimas que tímidamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas para encontrarse y fundirse al final de sus barbillas. Finalmente se separaron un poco, pero sus narices se tocaban mientras sus ojos fijos en los del otro parecían hacer un ritual de despedida.

Finalmente Lenalee dejo ir el cuello de Lavi quien incorporándose a su estatura normal volvió a sonreír.

"Itekimasu" (me voy) dijo Lavi sonriendo.

Lenalee quien tan pronto sintió sus brazos liberando el cuello de Lavi las llevó instintivamente hacia su rostro para cubrir las lágrimas que se le escaparon, trató de tranquilizarse para cumplir su promesa.

Lentamente descubrió su rostro y lo levantó para mostrar una hermosa sonrisa.

"Iterashai" (ve con cuidado) respondió la chica.

Lavi la miro por última vez y se dio la vuelta antes de que el arrepentimiento que comenzaba a sentir le impidiera moverse. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se encontró literalmente, fuera de la orden. Un par de guardias cerraron la puerta y lo último que Lenalee alcanzo a ver fue la sonrisa sincera de aquel a quien amaba.

Sus rodillas que llevaban unas horas temblando casi imperceptiblemente perdieron su fuerza totalmente ante aquella imagen. Sin poder sostenerse más en pie, Lenalee se dejo caer sobre aquel suelo de piedra tan frío y duro como la desolación que sentía en ese momento.

Los testigos lejanos corrieron a atender a la chica que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el instante mientras repetía "Iterashai... Lavi"

Su sueño siempre terminaba ahí, era casi como una película, en la que por momentos pareciera ser una espectadora lejana, y por momentos pareciera ser la actriz principal.

Los primeros meses lloraba al despertar, pero al pasar el tiempo aprendió a vivir con ese sueño y con aquel sentimiento que la asechaba casi todas las mañanas.

Pasó unos minutos despierta mirando el techo sin moverse, hasta que recordó que tenía todo un nuevo día por delante, y varias cosas que hacer.

Por la tarde, como casi todas las tardes mientras estaban en la orden, Lenalee se dirigió a la biblioteca. Era curioso, aquel lugar se había vuelto su favorito, todos sabían que era por que ese solía ser el lugar favorito de Lavi.

Entro en el enorme recinto y se dirigió a la enorme mesa que solía ser la favorita de Lavi, suspiro, y comenzó a escribir sobre una hoja de papel que parecía encararla reprochando la cantidad de intentos anteriores por privarla de su pureza.

_Lavi:_

_Te extraño tanto._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Pienso en ti cada día que pasa, mi mente pareciera esforzarse por mantener frescos mis recuerdos y constantemente me engaña conduciéndome a ti. _

_Si veo las estrellas te recuerdo sujetando mi mano y abrazándome la última noche que estuviste aquí. Fue muy divertido escabullirse de todos para pasar ese rato solos tú y yo._

_Me encanta buscar las estrellas que me mostraste, cuando las veo recuerdo tu voz narrando las historias épicas que les dieron su nombre, y sonrío al pensar en la promesa que me hiciste "Todas las noches cuando veas Spica piensa que yo, desde donde este, la estaré viendo también y estaré pensando en ti". Es increíble como solo el recordar esas palabras logra hacerme sentir una calidez similar a la que me dabas cuando me rodeabas con tus brazos._

_Desde que te fuiste comencé a notar el rojo en todos lados, nunca antes me di cuenta del color de las cortinas de la oficina de ni hermano, o de los vasos que ocasionalmente utiliza Jerry. Por supuesto nunca me di cuenta de que la alfombra en muchas habitaciones es roja, pero para serte sincera, cuando descubro esos pequeños detalles no puedo evitar pensar que me gusta más el color de tu cabello._

_No quiero ni mencionar el verde. Cada que estoy en alguna misión me desilusiono al no encontrar un verde tan vibrante como el de tus ojos. Al principio pensaba que los ojos de Bookman eran como una maldición, pero no pude evitar sentirme afortunada cuando esos ojos me miraban. Quiero verlos nuevamente._

_Un tiempo atrás en Venecia, Miranda y yo entramos a una joyería. Compre unos aretes de esmeralda, son pequeños y hermosos, me gusta usarlos por que cuando me veo al espejo un pequeño reflejo verde capta mi atención, y nuevamente, pienso en ti._

_¿Sabes? , hace una semana uno de los buscadores dijo que te vio en Italia. Pase más de dos horas interrogándolo para saber como estabas, el pobre seguramente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar, pero termino contándome que estas tan alto como Krory._

_Me preocupa un poco no poder alcanzar tus labios la próxima vez que te vea, asegúrate de levantarme para poder besarte ¿de acuerdo? También me contó que tu cabello esta un poco más largo, y que sonreías como siempre, de forma despreocupada y contagiosa. Espero que esa sonrisa sea real, y que en verdad te encuentres bien y feliz, esforzándote para ser el próximo Bookman y poder regresar a la orden._

_George me dijo que estabas en la biblioteca central con Bookman, y que le comentaste que solo estarían ahí por ese día. Le preguntaste por mi, pero tu sabes, George es un poco distraído y solo atino a decir que todo estaba igual que siempre en el cuartel general. Te contó que mi cabello es largo nuevamente, y que me he vuelto más madura. Bueno, eso es lo que el me dijo que te platicó, supongo que no mencionó algunos detalles de la conversación que mantuvieron, detalles de los cuales confío, no fueron pervertidos en absoluto._

_Sin embargo lamento decirte que George te mintió ya que no, no todo es igual en este cuartel. Nos hacen falta tus bromas y tu alegría. Hace mucho tiempo que Kanda no persigue a nadie con Mugen desenfundada, y el pobre de Allen tiene que soportar ser el único blanco para su enojo. Estoy segura de que incluso Kanda te extraña un poco._

_Allen esta bien, come tanto como siempre, y aunque a veces lo noto decaído, sé que él hace su mayor esfuerzo por soportar la carga que el catorceavo puso sobre el. Hemos ido a un par de misiones juntos y te puedo decir que los Akuma nivel 4 ya no son rivales para nosotros, pero eso en lugar de mantenerme tranquila me pone nerviosa, estoy segura de que cuando el conde reaparezca lo hará aun con más poder del que podemos imaginar, así es que apresúrate y regresa, te necesitaremos._

_Mi inocencia sigue siendo un misterio, he liberado apenas dos niveles de ella, y es tan potente que me asusta, sin embargo ya comenzamos a notar algunos efectos secundarios. Casi siempre después de una batalla paso dormida un día o mas. El departamento de ciencias me dijo que yo duermo para recuperar la energía consumida por mi inocencia, mientras Allen por ejemplo, come como barril sin fondo. Me pregunto si tú sentirás lo mismo. Espero que no hayas activado tu inocencia, no me gustaría saber que mi conejito anda por ahí somnoliento por que Bookman no comprende que la inocencia tipo cristal consume más energía que el tipo parasito._

_Te extraño tanto._

_El otro día cuando entré a la biblioteca no pude evitar llorar. Sentí lastima de los miles de libros que están entre cuatro paredes sin ver la luz, sin ser examinados por ti, sin ser tocados por ti. Te deben extrañar tanto como yo, se deben sentir tan solos como yo. _

_Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de leer algunos y mientras tanto les haré compañía. Es curioso, tus manos olían a tinta casi todo el tiempo... nunca imagine que ese olor tan peculiar trajera a mi mente momentos tan cálidos._

_Te extraño tanto._

_Cuando regreses te llenaré de besos, no me importa si mi hermano llora como un histérico frente a mí. No creas que me he vuelto cínica, es más bien que ya me acostumbre a verlo en ese estado (y además muero de ganas por llenarte de besos). Todos en el cuartel disfrutan mucho de hacer enfadar a mi pobre hermano (como siempre), se la pasan diciéndole que tendremos hijos hermosos, de pelo rojo y con mis ojos, o de pelo negro y con tus ojos. El por supuesto, comienza a gritar y a insultarte... espero que algún día logre madurar._

_Por cierto, a las pocas semanas de que te fuiste me desmayé, fue por causa de la inocencia pero todos se pusieron histéricos diciendo que seguro estaba embarazada de ti, yo lo negué siempre, pero debo admitir, por un segundo dude sobre si aquella tarde que pasamos juntos me había dejado con algo más que un hermoso recuerdo tuyo._

_Mi hermano pasó dos días llorando inconsolablemente, maldiciéndote... pero tan pronto como descubrieron que era un caso leve de anemia, se tranquilizo un poco. _

_Creo que ayudo un poco a superar esa crisis el hecho de que mi hermano ha estado bastante ocupado últimamente trabajando, la nueva asistente que le asignaron lo ha hecho un hombre realmente responsable, comienzo a sospechar que hay algo entre ellos, un día de estos le haré una escena de celos, solo para divertirme con su reacción._

_Espero tener noticias sobre ti pronto, hay días que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, inclusive deseo que el Conde del Milenio reaparezca, escuché que si eso ocurre, tendrás que regresar inmediatamente, ¿es malo que desee eso?, no lo he compartido con nadie, pero el otro día Allen me dijo que seguramente estaba ansiosa por comenzar la batalla real nuevamente, supongo que soy demasiado obvia, a veces creo que la gente me lee la mente. _

_Miranda también me ha comentado cosas similares, pero me pidió que tuviera paciencia "mientras tanto abraza esto" me dijo al entregarme un conejo de peluche. Cuando eso sucedió Krory comenzó a llorar como siempre, me preocupe tanto por él que olvide que yo también tuve ganas de llorar. _

_Miranda... es tan detallista para algunas cosas que hasta un parche le puso al conejito. Por cierto, lo nombre Kokoro por que antes de irte me dijiste que dejabas tu corazón conmigo "El viejo dice que un Bookman no necesita corazón, le daré la razón y dejare el mío contigo" me dijiste horas antes de marcharte cuando me diste tu bandana verde, la cual debes saber, siempre llevo conmigo._

_Hablando de Miranda, esta semana ella y Krory hicieron oficial su noviazgo. Te gustará enterarte que ambos se ven muy felices juntos, Krory por fin dejo de llorar por Eliade (o al menos lo hace mas discretamente y lejos de Miranda) y se comporta como todo un caballero con la dulce Miranda. Por supuesto, la orden entera hizo un gran alboroto en cuanto salió a la luz su relación, pero en general todos están felices por ellos...o al menos casi todos, creo que Marie Noise quería a Miranda para si, pero estoy segura de que él también encontrara a alguien._

_Te extraño tanto._

_Cuando siento que no puedo más me encierro en mi habitación y leo el libro que me confiaste. Creo que ya me lo se de memoria, pero me encanta leer sobre las cosas que hacías mientras estabas con Bookman. Además cuando leo esas líneas siento como si aun estuvieras conmigo. ¿En verdad estarás escribiendo tus nuevas aventuras como me prometiste? me encantará leer ese nuevo libro que dijiste será solo para mi._

Una lagrima mancho la hoja de papel color rosa sobre la cual Lenalee escribía. "Ni siquiera sé a donde mandar la carta" pensó mientras apretaba en señal de frustración la mano con la cual sostenía la pluma.

Limpio su rostro para no seguir manchando el preciado papel, suspiro y continuó escribiendo.

"Lenalee, ¿estas aquí?" preguntaba Allen mientras se internaba en la biblioteca.

"Si, Allen-Kun, por acá" respondía la chica mientras doblaba las hojas de papel que había escrito y secaba sus lagrimas.

"Nos tenemos que ir" anuncio el chico sonriente.

"Si, voy enseguida" decía la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento para caminar a lado de Allen.

"Por cierto, Komui me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos."

"Oh, entonces me adelanto, los alcanzo en unos minutos" dijo la chica antes de emprender su marcha rumbo a la oficina de su hermano.

Una vez llegando al lugar entro para encontrar al pobre Director siendo presionado hasta la muerte por su asistente.

"Mi hermosa Lenalee" grito el director al verla atravesar la puerta. La asistente resignada salió de la oficina y los dejó solos.

"¿querías verme? pregunto la chica

"Pero claro, yo siempre quiero verte" respondió Komui abrazando a la chica.

"Hermano..." dijo la chica girando los ojos.

"Oh pero también quería que supieras..." comenzó a decir Komui tornándose serio. "La misión a la que te diriges ¿que tanto sabes al respecto?"

"No mucho, solo lo que me dijiste por la mañana"

Komui suspiro mientras en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas "Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la mañana Lenalee, es por eso que quería decírtelo personalmente"

"¿hermano?" exclamo Lenalee asustada por la actitud de su hermano.

"Los Noé han reaparecido, dos buscadores reportaron que Bookman estaba con ellos"

"¿Cómo?"

"No vieron a Lavi, pero es lógico pensar que si Bookman estaba con ellos, Lavi también estará ahí... sé que es difícil pero…"

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido" respondió Lenalee automáticamente.

"Sólo te pido que pase lo que pase trates de mantenerte calmada..."

"Por supuesto, tiene que haber una explicación" dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta completamente incrédula ante las palabras de su hermano quien a lo lejos suplicaba "Lenalee por favor, no hagas locuras".

Ella lo ignoro y se dirigió a la habitación el la cual sus compañeros de misión la esperaban sin saber que tal vez esa misión sería diferente a las demás, y que tal vez el reencuentro soñado se convertiría en una pesadilla.

**Nota de autora: ¿alguien quiere secuela?**


End file.
